A Year at Hogwarts
by HollySnape
Summary: The potion teacher's daughter, Holly Snape, goes through life at Hogwarts. Dealing with her cousin, her friends, schoolwork, and her father.
1. Holly Adrieana Snape

It was a miserable day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wide halls were dimmed because of the lack of sunlight due to the late October weather and early rainstorms. Two students ran frantically through a painting of a man with a long black cloak and a welsh-grin plastered on his face. He called out to the two, " Run you twits! Run! "  
  
The girls who ran were Holly Snape and Shade Stalker. Holly was 14 years old and about 5'4'' with shoulder length deep chesnut hair with several strands falling around her elven ears and stopping at her chest.She had pale skin, soft as silk, and yellow snake eyes always open to peer around corners or look at her surroundings. Shade on the otherhand was 5'5'' and shared Holly's age. She had bright silver eyes,pale skin like the moon, and black hair, which was slowly turning white as they ran down the halls. They were both in Slytherin colors, serpent green on midnight black.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me it was nearly ten?! " Holly barked, acting a little like Severus Snape, head of Slytherin, potions teacher, and Holly's Father.  
  
" Well excuse me, Severus! I happened to be sleeping as well!! " Shade had barked back.  
  
Holly paused and stood quietly, head lowered. Shade skid to a stop a few feet ahead. Holly spoke quietly in a low voice. " Never,__call me,__by the name___of my father. Ever."  
  
" Well your acting like him!! "  
  
" Well you know I sleep late when it rains!! "  
  
" Then how do you make it for your early Quidditch practices?! "  
  
" Flint kicks the bed, or throws me onto the floor, blanketless. "  
  
" The bastard. " Shade ended, but probably wasn't heard for Holly had sped off as fast as a Firebolt.  
  
" Late again? " Severus's voice boomed as they had sprinted in and sat down. Severus was a tall man who always had a grudge with any student who was late. He had shoulder length black hair that seemed greasy, but because of several night sweats he had, sweat didn't help. Piercing black eyes stared at each student, watching Holly pull her cauldron from under her desk with Shade mimicing, he spoke again, still sounding irritable. " As I was saying,.. today we'll be learning to brew up the Exactous Potion, " the class stared having no idea what he was talking about, he continued, " The select few of you don't need it, but the Exactous Potion will help you get to the exact place at the exact time. " Those dull black eyes flickered and look towards Holly and Shade. They both shivered at the look they were given while Draco and his chubby buddies, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
  
Holly took her usual seat next to Jeremy, a Ravenclaw boy who was the same age as Holly. He was one inch taller than her with skin that was paler than her's. Black hair that looked a little feathered near the ends was at regular length for a boy. Two sharp white fangs were there on his pale lips, that wouldn't seem to stay in his mouth and his hazel eyes were kept open for the same reason as Holly.  
  
" I hate how he does this to us. " She ducked under her desk to grab some of the main items they used in their potions that were creepily either floating around in jars or snarling at her hand, not wanting to be sliced up and stuck in a bowl of steaming hot liquid. She pulled up and impaled the struggling weed onto her desk with a cutting knife. He laughed slightly.  
  
" Well, we're working on the Shrinking potion he was discussing yesterday. I just hope he doesn't yell at Neville today, I have a headache " Jeremy said while chopping up Holly's weed while she prepared the other ingrediants.  
  
" He always seems to have a problem with me when I'm with Shade. She's not that much of a problem. I know her swearing can be slight disadvantedge to our friendship but she's really a nice person. "  
  
".. Probably in a bad mood to see you slipping up when it comes to your friends....? I don't know. "  
  
Holly had sighed and she finished added the first few items. She took the cauldron by it's handle and held it outward keeping her arm steady. She was holding it properly because if it was let hitting your legs while you walked, it would either damage the very old cauldrons or something from inside may fall out, causing you to have an inaccurate amount of either wolfsbane or monkshood. Not to mention some of the acids that have to be added that could very well eat away at your robes or skin. She made her way to the sink at the far end corner of the classroom, which had been used as a dungeon from the looks of it. It was dark with chains and torn fragments of cloth hanging from the rafters that were underneathe a cobblestone ceiling. There was very little light and a cold, dry fireplace near a door which lead to Snape's office. She filled the cauldron up with a guesstamate amount of warm water. Walking back to her desk, Malfoy had let out a scream of pure, fake, terror, causing Holly to drop the cauldron and having everything pour out all over the floor and the acids that had been added, burned a hole into the wooden floor, giving one who stood over it, a good look at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The students had looked upward and saw Holly, they waved until the hole had been covered with a long wooden plank.  
  
" Holly___please sit. " Snape said as calmly as possible.  
  
" Prof. Sn...I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to,.. really.." Holly tried to defend herself as much as possible, noticing from the corner of her eye, Draco imitating her.  
  
" It's alright. I know it wasn't your fault. Be careful when you clean this up. I'll deal with Malfoy.." his eyes shot directly over to him with a look that even a werewolf would back down from him, " ...after class. "  
  
And after that, Holly gave a look of great relief and smiled. He smiled back and resumed his glare towards Malfoy, then walked to his desk. Holly picked up her wand, " Clensendio. " The mess cleaned up and the pieces of the cauldron seperated themselves from the large wood pieces that had fallen from the rafters above. " Aculous Reparo. " She whispered again, having the cauldron repair itself and resume it's natural shape. She set it down incase it decided to break again and grabbed another one from a nearby table. Filling it with the ingrediants she had done before. Refilling it with the water and keeping her eye on Draco who looked as if he were about to die from laughter. He was going to die from something. Though the cauldron had been repaired, he would still have to pay for a new one and also repair the floor. Did I mention indangering a student? The acids that were dropped that had burned a hole through the wooden floor, imagine what damage it could of caused to Holly. Snape was very very upset that his daughter could of been hurt naturally, so the punishment for Malfoy's stupidity was going to be more than harsh.  
  
The class ended. Gryfinndor lost a few points for Neville spilling some potion onto the floor and letting it splash against his chair, the leg had shrunk and he fell over onto the floor. His hand slapped into the potion on the floor and his hand had suddenly shrunk. Displeased with the events that had happened, Snape, really needed a walk through the woods.  
  
Potions was canceled for the rest of the day. Malfoy had to serve a weeks detention of helping Hagrid, the ogre at the edge of the forbidden forest who took care of mystical creatures. Also, he had to help out Filch, the caretaker and sort of janitor of the school, cleaning up trophies and helping clean up mud and stuff from the students that had tracked it all through the halls. Holly had walked outside with her broom, the Nimbus 2001 at her side. It was practice time for the Slytherin team. Practice was fairly similar to the game itself, only it was a one team type thing. Balls that were color coded shot from the castle at fast speed. They were representing the real balls that were used during Quidditch. Holly had to pay attention to one ball, and one ball only. The gulf ball, which was the substitue for the Golden Snitch. A small ball about the size of a golf ball with golden wings that fluttered rapidly. These faux balls were bewitched to fly around and act like the real thing. A bludger was blue, the quaffel was orange, and the snitch, was white. The ball used for the bludger wasn't as heavy as the actual thing, but still it hurt if you were hit, and would leave one hell of a bruise.  
  
" C'mon Holly!! Keep your eyes on the ball!! That's the second snitch you've let pass you!! " Yelled Marcus Flint. Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.He was an ugly boy of sorts. Flint had the resemblence of a troll with screwed up teeth and black hair. He was thin, pale, and ugly, and a fourth year at Hogwarts. Holly was a first who made it onto the Slytherin team by her father. All his idea, nonetheless.  
  
" Excuse me, you trollish sack of potatoes!! I was keeping my eye on the four BLUDGERS that passed and nearly hit me! Why don't you yell at the beater you TWIT! And another thing THOSE WERE PIECES OF PAPER! Plus you git, this weather is kind of bad to be practicing in!! " Holly had yelled back, balancing herself on her Nimbus 2001 while moving her hands around in a fit. She suddenly found herself dangling off her broom by her legs. Flint had come over and pushed her off but little did he know, her legs were locked on the broom. She grabbed the end of his broom and pulled it out from under him. He fell and she flew down and grabbed him. Giving him back his broom, he mounted and wiped the sweat off his brow. " You think you were getting away THAT easily? " She growled and gave him a furious punch in nose, causing it to bleed immediatly.  
  
" Just because your a girl, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!! " Flint growled while clutching her robes and pulling her off her broom, falling down as well. They spiraled down and Flint hit the ground back first, Holly stradeling ontop of him. She had a content grin on her face. He glared at her, but before he could do anything, she went into a scratching rage and scratched him several times along the face and neck. He rolled her onto her back and pulled her arms downward and rested his knees on her hands, only getting one punch in for she had shouted a spell she could recite and use without her wand. He flew off backwards and onto the ground and she pounced back onto him and threw more punches until Madam Hootch came by and pulled her off. Holly had gotten mud splashes all over her robes and was bleeding from her lip, Flint on the other hand looked like he got attacked by a cat and lost.  
  
" Holly Snape!! What on earth do you think you were doing?! " Madam Hootch had yelled after pulling Holly inside near the Great Hall.  
  
" He started yelling at me for something that wasn't my fault. "  
  
" Well that doesn't mean you have to punch him in the face!! "  
  
" He knocked me off my broom first. " She growled deeply in her throat.  
  
" Well punching him isn't the way to go about it!! "  
  
" It was 50ft up in the air!! "  
  
" You stayed on, didn't you? "  
  
" Well....yeah.. BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE TO KNOCK ME OFF YOU KNOW!! "  
  
" Holly, calm down. Go to your dormitory and change, I don't want you guys to rip each other apart in there. "  
  
" Fine. " Holly stormed off to her tower with blood dripping from her lip and mud dropping in cakes on the floor.  
  
" Stupid children. " Filch muttered watching the mud fall.  
  
" You fought Flint? " Jeremy had ran up to Holly, sucking on a blood lollypop.  
  
" Yeah. " She said after wiping the blood from her lips.  
  
" Fantastic! Did you rearrange his face?"  
  
" The best my nails and fists could do. " Wiping more blood from her lips.  
  
They approached Slytherin's tower and she had growled at the painting of Salazar, who started laughing at her for the blood. " Lovely new addition to your face. "  
  
"Shut up. Pronucus Ticius."  
  
The painting swung open and Jeremy and her stepped into the common room. The common room was green, silver, and black. It was large and bright. Snape's idea to have lights in there so it's easier for them to read his handwriting which was hard to read in a dark area. The walls had snake draperies and the carpet was black and green blended in a swirling pattern along the floor from the door to the stairway. Several couches were grouped by the fireplace with green fire burning.  
  
".. It's...very bright here. "  
  
" You get used to it after a while. "  
  
They took their seats infront of the fire and took in the scent of the fire that smelled similar to sage, but better. Holly grabbed a box of every flavor beans and helped herself to them. " Ugh! Yuck! Vomit flavored!!! " She spit out the bean and made a face of pure disgust. He laughed at her slightly and smiled. " I have some drinks here. You want one? I have water, blood, butterbeer. "  
  
" Uhh.. I'm fin...wait...You have blood? " He said with a confused look on his face.  
  
" Yup!! " She picked up a bottle of blood from the side of the couch and threw it over to him. He caught it, smiled, then pulled the cap off and downed it in seconds. She blinked and laughed some, then took some water and a rat for herself. Holly, being part snake, she ate like one. Her favorite treat was mice, but she would often eat rats, frogs, and birds. They had hours of conversation and laughs together. The curfew had passed hours ago, Holly was getting tired, Jeremy, being a vampire himself, could stay up all night, but he respected Holly's human ways, bid her goodnight and set off out of the painting and to his Ravenclaw tower. Holly climbed up the steps to be greated by a very unpleasent sight.  
  
" Late to bed again, eh, Holly? " It was Malfoy. Her least favorite person at Hogwarts. Malfoy had sleek blonde hair that was always greased and pushed backwards from his forehead. He had blue eyes which were dancing madly as he grinned at Holly, obviously having something planned for him to tease her on. Standing 5'2'', he was much shorter than her, which gave Holly an advantedge to call him short stuff, or shorty one-forty, though nothing was great enough to compete against his ignorance. " I s'pose you and your boyfriend had fun, eh, Holly? "  
  
" Draco. First off, your not Canadian, stop saying 'eh'." She said, grinning slightly, baring her fangs being she had eatten and that's when those snake fangs would appear." And, yes I am late for bed, no I don't care, and you shouldn't be out of your dorm in the first place, twit. " She brushed past him quickly, kicking him in the leg from behind, going into the girl's dorm and shutting the door.  
  
The next day, practice was canceled due to hail storms, outside classes were held inside, and it was double potions day. Or in any Slytherin's case, Happy Hour. " Well Jeremy, I'll see you in Transfiguration. "  
  
" Bye. Holly. " He walked off as Holly and the other Gryffindor and Slytherin students finished walking in. She took her seat, pulled out her books, quill, ink, parchement, cauldron, ingrediants, and a bottle of water. The students had to sit in uncomfortable areas. Gryffindor student, Slytherin student. Holly was stuck next to Neville, a clumsy, plump, and pink boy, who always had gotten in trouble, whether it was mistake or sheer stupidity. He had always kept asking Holly for hints, or amounts of different ingrediants, though regretted it with a large bruise on his leg from her kicking him constantly, not wanting to cheat, and help out a student of the opposite tower.Shade sat behind Holly and often threw notes over her shoulder, commenting about people she sat with, or asking for ingrediants or hints. Fortunatly, Snape didn't notice the notes flying back and forth between Holly and Shade,otherwise,...they'd both be dead.  
  
" Holly. What was so funny last night? " Shade asked, preparing another note before class began.  
  
" Nothing. Jeremy and I were having a few laughs is all. " Holly answered, slightly irritated that whatever her and Jeremy did, the whole world had to know. She thought of telling a bogus lie, but then she thought of the grapevine and how it would come back to her in maybe a most disgusting way.  
  
" Alright alright. Silence your mouths." Snape walked in, robes flowing, giving some students who sat in the isle seats a brief fanning. He made his way to the blackboard, which unlike some places, was actually black. He wrote today's potion on the board, explained that they would be testing them, and how long they had to make it correctly. He sat down, pulled out a book and read.  
  
" Oh sure. We do all the work and he sits on his arse all day. " It was Ron Weasely, a Gryffindor who commented, more to himself but loud enough for Harry who sat infront of him, and Hermione, who sat a two seats away from him to hear. Holly because of her sensitive elf ears, heard this, took a heavy weed and chucked it at the red head. " Ow!! " she sniggered as well as Shade and Draco at Ron's cry of pain.  
  
A note was passed over to Holly, she picked it up, opened it and read silently to herself: Holly, I know your hiding something from me about Jeremy and you. Tell me in this note, and I promise after I read it, I'll throw it out and never talk about it again. Please tell me? I'm your best friend slash step cousin. You have to tel--  
  
" Holly... " It was Snape.  
  
She stirred for a moment and quickly threw the note under the desk. " Yes, Professor? "  
  
" Holly....is there something you would like to share with the class? Something like a note...maybe? " He knew that she hid the note, he wasn't stupid.  
  
" Uhm.. no.. Professor Snape...nothing at all.. " She said, lying between her teeth while fidgetting around for her some ingrediants trying not to look like an idiot, which unfortunatly, she looked like one as it is.  
  
" Now Holly,.. you wouldn't lie to a teacher,...would you? "  
  
She was stuck, of course she wouldn't lie to a teacher, espically if that teacher was her father." .. No sir.. .I'm sorry... sir.. won't happen again.. "  
  
" Stay after class to make up this potion. I'd also like to have a talk with you. " He strode off and she took in a sigh, turning around to growl at Shade, moving back around to pick up the note, put it away and continue mixing. 


	2. First Quidditch Game

Chapter 2  
  
The First Quidditch Game  
  
The rest of the class had finished their potions. Holly unfortunatly was still brewing, thanks to the interruption by both her friend and family member. Though potion brewing was like taking her hand and giving somebody a thumbs up, it took nearly forever and an interruption is the last thing somebody brewing needed.  
  
" Holly, what was that all about? " Snape said after taking a laddel and scouping up some of the greyish-green muck known as a potion, to make sure it was being made properly. Though he was abit disappointed, he couldn't help but smile at her progress.  
  
" I'm so sorry dad. I am.. Shade had passed me a note and I had to re-- "  
  
" But you know that this class is more important than what your little friend has to write.. correct? " He cut her off with abit of a glare, if her hearing was anymore sensitive, she could of sworn of hearing him snarl.  
  
" Yes father.. I'm sorry.. How's my potion? " She said, kind of used to being talked to in this tone of voice at home because of several slip ups she had made before.  
  
He ignored what she had asked. " Holly your first Quidditch game is tomorrow. Would you stop diving after the snitch if Ms. Stalker had throw you a note? "  
  
" No.. I'm sorry,.. can I go? "  
  
" Your potion is fine by the way. Yes you may go. And dear, practice is straight after lunch. "  
  
" Great. " Holly shut of the flame, took her cauldron to the sink and dumped the potion down the drain. She washed it out and placed it back under her desk to grab her things, hug Severus and walk out briskly. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head, then return to his desk to mark her grade on parchment.  
  
Lunchtime. Holly had her broom with her as she walked into the Great Hall to sit at the Ravenclaw table with her friend Jeremy. " Bloody hell he has to be so evil with me. "  
  
" What happened? " Jeremy had just come back from Transfiguration, one of his favorite classes and was showing some people he knew how to turn something into a small squid.  
  
" Shade passed me a note and I, tuh, I get in trouble for it. Naturally I read the note and he comes over telling me I had to stay after class so he can bother me about it more. " She said, sounding annoyed while spooning herself some food.  
  
" You know I might of been right. Slipping up with your 'friend', Holly. You know how he takes potions class with students.Especially if one student happens to be his....daughter. " Jeremy always had something to say to make sense but kind of reminded Holly of her mother.  
  
" You're right.... " She sighed and paused to pour herself some pumpkin juice. " And when has he ever steared me in the wrong direction in potions? He has always cared.. Hm.. "  
  
" So are you going to bloody up Marcus again? " He said hopefully.  
  
She couldn't help but start laughing, " No.. Hootch'll be supervising. Which is kind of a drag seeing as I had a good reason to end up kicking him in the side. "  
  
" What reason was that? "  
  
" He's an idiot. " She said laughing again slightly, he chuckled and poked the squid he made in it's sticky head. " Quite useful this spell is you know. If you want, I can make Flint a squid." He grinned.  
  
" No. That's alright. I think kicking and clawing at him is fine enough." She smiled and began to eat, having loved practice most days when a class or two didn't go how she had planned. Flying was her favorite thing to do, whether it was at home in her basement, or outside of Hogwarts where nothing could stop her. She felt free and careless while flying. It was one of the only things she liked about going to practice. She finished her lunch, took a final swig of pumpkin juice, grabbed her broom and ran outside.  
  
" Holly! Your late. " Flint called down to her with some scars on his face.He looked uglier than usual with a black eye and a scar running down his nose. She ignored him, seeing Hootch nearby, mounted her broom and made her way up to the circle of Slytherins.  
  
" Alright, now you know your first game is tomorrow against Gryffindor. I called together the former players for Slytherin house. In order for you to get the realization of a game.. you have to get the experiance of one. Aaah, here they are. " She smiled and dived down to great the former Slytherins who were in their maybe early twenties now. One of them happened to be the seeker Holly replaced because his last year had passed.  
  
" We're playing with professionals? " She said, kind of shocked and a little thrilled there would be a challenge involved in practice.  
  
" Professionals for you, they've been going here for a while now, Holly. " Commented Flint.  
  
" I was kind of aware of that when Hootch said we'll be playing with former players from this house. Sack of potatoes." She said growling, now not caring if her and Marcus would get into another arguement and end up being suspended from the team for a month.  
  
" Alright students. Incase your wondering how we can fit this practice into an hour, we're not. This practice will last maybe two and a half classes, depending on how fast we finish and how well we've played.. " Madam Hootch flew back up, the older team members following behind her. The seeker recognized Holly's position right away and gave her a sort of smile. She smiled back and started grinning, wondering if he was as good as she was, and now wondering if he noticed her fangs. " Holly, take your position next to Michael Green, the old seeker for Slytherin. " She did so and his smile grew wider.  
  
" What are you smiling at? It makes you look stupid.Not to mention ridiculous seeing as I have no interest in you whatsoever. " said Holly, kind of irritated that boys had tendencies of smiling at her for no good reason.  
  
" No reason. Just glad to see a female seeker, espically one as yourself. " Michael finally came out of his smile-trance and spoke to her in his thick Irish accent.  
  
" What do you mean, one as myself? "  
  
" You're the youngest seeker i--"  
  
She interrupted him, " The youngest seeker in a century. No. Second youngest. I heard Harry Potter is the Gryffindor seeker. Don't try to butter me up with your nonsense. Trust me, I get enough of it from my cousin. And one more thing, BLUDGER! " She dove and spiraled as a bludger approached them, he on the other hand, shrieked and fell off his broom. She flew up, and chuckled, "Lasta lalaithamin. " Which was a simple saying in Elven. A language she learned from her mother who was an elf. She flew around, zipping past those faux balls giving the former players a look at her skill for a beginner.  
  
" She always shows off. Never gets in trouble too. She's a teacher's pet. " Groaned Flint, throwing some fake quaffels into the makeshift hoops with his partner who he had known for a while. " Not long ago we got into a fight, I had to serve a detention, she got away clean. "  
  
" That doesn't make any sense at all, Marcus. " said David, his partner. He grinned slightly showing the rest of his remaining teeth, because he had gotten many knocked out due to bludgers. " Watch this. " He spun around, smacking a bludger in Holly's direction. Direct hit. Right in the side. She let out a long screech of agony, clutched her side tightly and lost her grip and balance, falling 20ft to the ground. Marcus was in tears with laughter, David was too. Madam Hootch came to the rescue and picked up the limp Holly.  
  
" Holly! Are you alright? " Hootch said. She let Holly stand but kept an arm around her for support.  
  
" I.. I think I am.. didn't hit me that hard.. " Holly smiled, trying to hide her pain, but looked a little paler than normal and reopenned the cut on her lip. She looked up at Flint and Hoolinotch who were doubled over on their brooms, laughing hysterically, tears dropping from their beady little eyes. " I swear, I'll get back at you someday.. somehow... "  
  
" Aww, how sweet, she's threatening us. " Commented Flint with a chuckle and a snort.  
  
Just then, ignoring Madam Hootch and the other students around her, Holly pulled out her wand, aimed in David and Marcus's direction, " SERPENSORTIA!! " she yelled. A green stream of light shot from the tip of her wand and a snake formed from the light, flying up and landing on their brooms, having to wrap it's beautiful coal scales around the sticks; hissing and spitting, the snake's saphire eyes flickered and glared, waiting for Holly's command. Which came. Holly closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, slightly full of pain and anger, she spoke. A loud hissing emmited from her throat, it lasted about five minutes but to the snake, it was a simple sentence.  
  
" Holly!!! You.. you!! You're a parselmouth!!!! How?! Your father..he can't.." A random student wailed and clutched her face in a horrified scream.  
  
Holly didn't say a thing, she stood there and smiled at the snake. He took her command. Being the only person around was the snake who knew what Holly said, she could of said anything. Everyone was horror stricken. Because a wizard who parselmouthed is a wizard.... who was related somehow, to the birthgiver of Slytherin House. Salazar Slytherin.Who was into the Dark Arts and who was evil. The snake advanced on Marcus and David. It flicked it's long, black, forked tongue and hissed. Holly stood there smiling. The snake moved up the arm of Flint, coiling around his neck, then moving onto Hoolinotch's shoulder, doing the same and suddenly vanishing into thin air. Holly knowing she didn't do anything wrong, she smiled and limped off, Hootch holding her for support.  
  
" Holly!! " It was Jeremy and Shade. They ran into the Hospital wing, having pushed Madam Pomfrey, the nurse into a soiled bedding sack. They arrived at Holly's bedside. Holly looked as if she was going to throw up. Her face was a little green, but it could of been grass stains, her yellow eyes seemed grey and misty. " Whoa. " commented Shade, " You look horrible. "  
  
" Gee thanks. " She said with a groan, noticing Jeremy, she smiled at him. " Hi.. "  
  
" Hey. " He sat down and patted her leg for a minute.. " What happened? "  
  
" Flint's friend, which I swear he must fancy, hit a bludger and it hit me in the side. Stupid David. They think I have a ruptured kidney or if I broke a rib. Whatever it was, it hurt like hell.. "  
  
" Oohh, can I see your bruise when it takes form? "  
  
" Oh shut your gob, Stalker. " Holly said, growling deeply from her throat.  
  
" Fine be that way. " She swore in a nasty way and walked out. Leaving Jeremy and Holly alone.  
  
" That's Shade for you. " Holly sighed and Jeremy smiled slightly at her.  
  
" So.. I guess you're stuck in here until they find out what's wrong, huh? "  
  
"....Yeah.. Kind of disappointing, isn't it? Why can't they just use a spell or something? "  
  
" You are expecting Madam Pomfrey to do something," he purposly paused to think of the word."...Intelligent? " They both laughed.  
  
The next day was the first Quidditch game of the season. Holly was nervous like anybody else, she sat at the Slytherin table this time with her team members. She was the only female on the Slytherin team and playing with a group of guys was easier than she thought. All except for Flint. Who kept bugging her about bludgers and how he would threaten to send one into her other side. She casually ignored him and ate lightly, exchanging glances between Severus, Jeremy and the Gryffindor seeker, Harry. He was younger than her, but a first year as well. His black hair was always messed up with stringy bangs that fell over his black circle-framed glasses and that lightning bolt scar on his forehead. " So Holly. Heard you were in the hospital wing all night, what happened? " It was Parvati. Another Slytherin who Holly had side conversations with once in a while. She was nice but not the type Holly prefered to be long term friends with.  
  
" Your friend,...Flint. " She said, downing her third goblet of orange- pineapple juice, pouring herself one more goblet. " He and his friend decided to attack me with a bludger yesterday during practice and I had to stay at the hospital wing until they figured out what was wrong. Luckily, it was nothing. But Pomfrey decided to sing to herself and hug a picture of some wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart. Man, what a spaz. " Holly rose and wiped her mouth off. She grabbed her cloak and left with the Slytherin Team, having Gryffindor walk by their side. The captains not speaking a word to each other.  
  
" Good luck, Holly. " Harry spoke, having been as nervous as she was.  
  
".. Thanks.." She replied, " Same to you. " They nodded and split apart as the teams took seperate hallways to the locker rooms.  
  
" I'm so nervous..... I felt fine during practice yesterday but... but..." Holly approached the gates with her team dressed in the Quidditch robes, carrying their brooms.  
  
" You can't help but get that gut feeling,.. huh? " It was Josh Grien, one of the beaters for the team with his brother Nathan.  
  
" Yeah.. So.. how can you remain so calm? " Holly asked, now turning a slight shade of pink.  
  
He smiled, " Once you've played several games, you get used to the pressure, the crowds, the bludgers and quaffles. It's really all quite simple.. but that's only my position.. You are a seeker after all, I can't even imagine how hard you're job is."  
  
" Thank you. Thank you for not saying you understand!! THANK YOU!! " She said, full of relief after hearing so many people who don't even play Quidditch compare the things they do to being a seeker and saying that it's harder. He smiled at her, she smiled back and the gates opened. " Well...... Here we go. "  
  
" Just concentrate on the snitch, no need to worry about bludgers, Nathan and I will protect you. " He mounted his broom as well as the rest of the team. Holly nodded, turned a little more pink, and they flew off onto the field.  
  
The Quidditch boxes were filled with students in colors of green, white, yellow and maroon. They were cheering on their house until they were hoarse. The field was a beautiful green with sand pits near the three 50ft rings were on each end of the field. Slytherin and Gryffindor flew around showing their talent in the air, loving every moment of attention they recieved.They gathered around Madam Hootch. " Now. I wish the best of luck to you all. And make this game clean, first game and you know first years need good impressions. "  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen!! Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season!! Today's match! Slytherin verses Gryffindor!!! Slytherin and Gryffindor both have new seekers this year! On the Slytherin team, Holly Snape!! Gryffindor with Harry Potter!! The quaffel and bludgers have been released!! Followed by the golden snitch which is worth a hundred and fifty points and the win to the team who grabs it first!!! " The commentator shouted enthusiastically with the teachers sitting in their special box behind her. Snape who had the same miserable look on his face was rather amused to see his daughter play her first Quidditch game. He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face. " THE GAME BEGINS!! "  
  
They flew off. The students roared. Holly smiled and spiraled around for a little. " Flying. Free from class, free from teachers, free from... YIPE!! " She jumped and ducked a screeching bludger. She looked up when it was safe and noticed the Gryffindor beater, George Weasley. He grinned, tossed his club up and caught it, then flew off. " Stupid Weasely. " She flew after him and spiraled somewhat, not going to let this one slide by. " Hey George!! Look out below!! " She kicked upward into his stomach and dived as he nearly fell off. For quite sometime, Holly went around kicking the Gryffindors and taunting them, keeping a look out for the snitch. There it was. " Come here my little golden ball.. I'm not going to hurt you......much... " she followed the snitch in all it's crazy patterns which were trying to throw her off. Harry caught a glance of the snitch and Holly closing in on it, he really had to work fast as he spun in a dive and flew as fast as he can to her.  
  
" It seems Harry Potter has caught glance of the Golden Snitch!! Though will he be able to catch it in time? Rumor has it that Holly trains at home in her spare time in her basement to easily grab the snitch within the first few seconds of it's arrival infront of her eyes!! Let's ask her father, potions teacher Professor Severus Snape! " The commentator took the microphone off the hook and handed it to Severus. " Professor! Tell us, do you really push your daughter like that? "  
  
Severus took the microphone, opened his mouth to speak, then stuck the microphone in Professor Quarrel's face who let out a loud squeek that echoed, followed by laughter emitted from the crowd.He chuckled slightly and gave the microphone back to the commentator.  
  
"...Ok then. Back to the....WOW!! In a mere matter of seconds! Harry Potter has caught up with Holly and now they are both side by side moving towards the snitch!! "  
  
" Back off Potter! I'm warning you,...." Holly growled, having set aside the nice side of herself and put on a more competitive attitude. But Harry didn't respond as he kept a steady eye on that rechid little ball. They moved back and forth, spiraling and diving, rising and falling. But still, both didn't get even a finger on the snitch. This was frustrating Holly and Snape very much.  
  
" Holly still hasn't caught the snitch...Nathan." Josh said, twirling his club and looking around for bludgers and watching the two seekers. " Think we should help them out? "  
  
" But wouldn't that be cheating? "  
  
" ...George tried knocking Holly off her broom by smacking a bludger at her.. If we could just time it right..."  
  
" Josh you're mad..."  
  
" If we don't do a thing soon, the Weasely twins might do what we're plotting first and could injure Holly. Why loose our seeker to let them win when they could loose their seeker for us to win?! "  
  
" Nathan........I'm not sure if that made any sense at all.. but I'm going to have to go with you on this. " They raised their clubs as as two bludgers approached. After getting the right timing, they sent their clubs down, knocking the bludgers back down towards Harry and Holly.  
  
Holly turned and noticed the bludgers, then Nathan and Josh." Go ahead Harry. You can have the snitch! " Holly stopped and watched him fly ahead of her, followed by the bludgers which hit their target in the leg and broom, breaking them both and causing him to fall. " Niiiicee.. " Holly continued on, still having the image of the snitch right infront of her implanted into her mind.  
  
" Oohh!! That had to hurt. Potter has taken a nasty spill due to two bludgers, leaving Snape to catch the snitch for Slytherin to win!...But.. waitaminute...Holly isn't going after the snitch at all.. She...she's not going after anything!! "  
  
Unfortunatly for the Slytherins, the commentator was right. Holly was chasing after an image. So where was the snitch? Pomfrey and Wood came over to aid Harry. " C'mon Harry. Speak to me. Are you ok? " Asked Wood eagerly. Harry opened his eyes and let out a wince due to his leg. But he opened the palm of his hand which was holding..... the snitch.  
  
" HE DID IT!! GRYFFINDOR WINS BY 180 POINTS BY CATCHING THE SNITCH AS HE FELL OFF HIS BROOM!! " The commentator, and the Gryffindors, exploded with joy and cheers. Holly fell off her broom at sat there stunned and speechless. Her team ran over, absolutely furious. She didn't say a word to them until she felt the prescense of the one she didn't want to have to deal with now. Her father. 


	3. Back Home At Last

Chapter Three  
  
Back Home At Last  
  
" I'm sorry!! I stopped to avoid the bludgers and I had no clue Harry was so close to grabbing that snitch!! If I knew he was going to grab it as he fell, don't you think I wouldn't of stopped! " Holly said after Snape grabbed her and pulled her into the locker room away from everybody else.  
  
He threw her against the wall and kneeled with abit of a glare in his eye. " You know not to ever take your attention off of the snitch if it's that close to you!! "  
  
She winced and glared back, " What did you want me to do? Get hit by one of them and be stuck in the hospital wing again?! "  
  
" NO! I wanted you to grab the snitch when you first took sight of it! Not let Potter get that close to you and miss your chance!! "  
  
" Well at least he broke a leg! "  
  
" I don't care about that! We lost and it's your fault Holly. " He stood up and walked away at a quick pace leaving Holly to slide down against the wall and release a long sigh. She stood up and looked out to the field where the Gryffindor team was rejoycing with Harry being taken away on a stretcher. Letting out one more sigh, she changed and walked through the tunnel up into Hogwarts where she would make her way to her chamber, saying the password for the painting, and stepping inside. Inside she was surrounding by the Slytherins who were glaring at her. Without saying a word, she turned and walked to the library, taking her seat and grabbing a random book that was laying there to read.  
  
" ..Hi Holly. " Jeremy walked up to her with a book in hand, he sat down noticing the not-so-cheerful-look she usually had on her face.  
  
"..Hey..." Holly didn't take her eyes off the book.  
  
He sighed slightly,." I'm sorry about the Quidditch game... and it isn't your fault..."'  
  
" You and I are the only ones who can safely say that. Everyone else thinks it's my fault.. " Holly threw the book aside and slammed her head on the table.  
  
" .. If you want you can come to the Ravenclaw tower tonight and stay there.You won't have to worry about Draco bothering you. "  
  
" That's nice of you.. I will,.. thanks. " She gave a slight smile, they got up and made their way out to the Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
For the next few weeks, Gryffindors went around, strutting and bragging on how great the house team was. Slytherins shunned Holly and Snape slowly began speaking to her again. Months passed and Christmas was nearly around the corner. A sheet went around for students to sign in if they were going to stay at Hogwarts or go home for break.Holly and Jeremy got the sheet in the middle of a conversation.  
  
" My parents usually are too busy, they said I'd have to stay here for break due to traveling reasons and they wouldn't be back from ...wherever in time for me to return to school. "  
  
" My dad is taking me home.. He wants to work on new potions and I have to get in touch with some muggle friends I've known for a while before I came here. .. Heey.. I have a fabulous idea. How about you come with us for break? My dad wouldn't mind, I'd be out of his hair! And you can meet some people I know.. and stuff. "  
  
" Really? Awesome!.. But what'll your father think? "  
  
" Like I said, with you around, I won't be at home to bother him while he's in his potions room. " She signed the sheet with her and Jeremy's name on and passed it down the table.  
  
Draco, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, stepped up behind Holly. He tapped her slightly with the tip of his wand, " Hello my dear cousin. Would you be willing to go up against .. moi.. in a wizarding duel? " He spoke with a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Holly stood up from her seat, turned around to Draco and stood several inches above him. " A wizarding duel? Against you, Draco? Oh it is to laugh. Draco, you against me is a simple game of cat and mouse. " She chuckled and Jeremy laughed some." But sure.. I'm up for it. "  
  
" Great. Common room, tonight after dinner.. I'd stock up on spells, mousey. " He grinned and chuckled with his buddies who started to imatate a cat, Draco hissed and strode off.  
  
Draco was somebody Holly didn't like very much. He was annoying, a smartass, and always seemed to eat crow when he bragged. And because of this habit, she knew this duel would be simple. Though why would he be so interested in wanting to duel with her? Her of all people he could disturb? She was puzzled by this, but smiled and continued on her way the common room to prepare herself for Draco's so-called challenge. Holly took off her cloak, vest, and tie and threw them into a chair. She kicked a few things off a table, tore a drapery off the wall and laid it down onto the table top. " Draco thinks he can beat me in a duel. He's got something else coming to him. For I, Holly Snape am the greatest duel... ing.. person.. EVER!! " She started to laugh until Shade came in, interupting her.  
  
" Uhm.. I don't mean to interrupt your episode...but the duel has been moved to the Quidditch field. " Shade spoke kind of nervously. Holly laughing evily and holding a wand isn't something Shade felt safe seeing.  
  
" The Quidditch field? Is he nuts? ..... Well, he is Draco after all. And if we do get in trouble, it will be mostly his fault. But how do I know he isn't just planning to make me stay out there waiting for him all night? "  
  
" He told everybody at dinner about it. Trust me, he wouldn't want to make himse---," Shade was suddenly interrupted by Crabbe who came in and threw her into the wall. She was about to say something crude, but Goyle stepped in and shoved a sock in her mouth. Followed by Goyle was Draco.  
  
Draco's hair, instead of it being greased back, was this time short and dry. It moved down to his ears, also giving him bangs. He had on a black outfit similar to Snape's and his arms were crossed over his chest. He had on smile of great pleasure on his lips and a look of pure evil in his eyes. " Are you ready to battle, Holly? "  
  
" Yo.....you...your hair...it's...it.. " Holly paused, realizing she was about to compliment the one she greatly hated. " It makes you look absolutly ridiculous. " She grabbed her cloak and pocketed her wand. " Lets go. "  
  
Off they went surrounded by some students from each house, mostly guys who were on Draco's side naturally. Jeremy and Shade were following behind Holly with a few students on her side, but not many. They all walked down the hall out to the field where 10ft of space was spared for them while the crowd gathered in an oval around them both. Some students where chanting, " du-el du-el du-el! " over and over. Holly and Draco were both nervous, seeing as it was their first time dueling each other. They had both read about it in books and knew how to properly duel.  
  
" I say we make this a little more interesting Draco!! " Holly suggested with a grin plastered on her mouth. " Whoever loses has to be the winner's house elf for a month. Wearing nothing but a large pillow case. That's all. "  
  
Draco smirked, " I bet you'd love to see me in nothing but a pillow case, eh Holly? "  
  
Everyone, including Holly started to laugh. " You wish Draco, you wish. Alright. Enough talk, let's get this done and over with, I have more important things to do other than playing with a two year old. " Draco took a bow, but Holly grunted and moved her head foreward slightly. They raised their wands and both walked ten paces away from where they each stood. After they turned, began.  
  
" LACAMUM INFLAMARAY! " Holly shouted, having shot fire at Draco.  
  
" RELASHIO!! " Draco quickly shouted and took the fire in the sleeve. He brushed it off quickly as Holly's wand flew from her hand.  
  
She picked it up quickly, " TARANTALLEGRA!! "  
  
Draco started to dance at random. Holly smiled, amused at her spell while everyone burst into a fit of laughter. " Finite Incantatem. " He stopped his legs and drew in some breath before quickly reciting, " DIFFINDO! "  
  
She suddenly started to spit. She coughed abit but managed to speak, " Fur-- Furnunculus!! " Draco started to grow warts all over his body.  
  
" SERPENSORTIA!! " Draco shouted as fast as he could as a wart started to grow near his mouth. The snake shot out like before and made it's way to Holly.  
  
She smiled and sat down, having completly forgotten about the duel. She began to parselmouth to the snake who made it's way towards her. Unfortunatly, this one left her open for one more spell. The one Draco had planned for all this time. The purpose of him to call together this gathering. Something Holly would be embarassed by for life. He grinned like a Chesher cat. Holly was going to be humilated.  
  
" Mammorius Jumpulia!! " He chanted. It had been done. Holly's breasts were possessed to bounce out of hand. They moved as if Holly were sprinting without a supportive bra to hold her chest down. She let out a screech of pure terror. Draco and the other males but Jeremy burst into an uproar of laughter. Holly turned red and folded her arms over her chest to stop the bouncing. It only worked but she couldn't remove her arms as much as she wanted to.  
  
Jeremy stepped out of the crowd and drew his wand. " DRACO! ARCHITEUTHIS CONVERTIUS!! " Jeremy knew he wasn't in the duel himself but he felt a surge of anger rush through his body as fast as Draco started to turn into a squid. He grew the tenticles, the arms, the big eyes and squishy exterior. Because Holly was still able to do spells, and Draco....well.....was a squid.. Holly won the match and was taken to the hospital wing to be helped. Draco was poked and proded with fingers and wands, people unsure of what to do with their squid friend.  
  
Holly stepped out of the hospital wing with her chest tied back in a large bandage. She was cured while Draco was just being rushed in. She looked at Jeremy, her face turning as bright as a howler. He stood up and put his cloak over her shoulders. She smiled slightly and leaned against him as they walked to the Ravenclaw tower.  
  
" You okay? " Jeremy asked, smiling and putting his arm around her without noticing.  
  
Holly smiled a little, " I'm fine.. I think.. I hate Draco. "  
  
" I hate him too.. you have to deal with him though. "  
  
Holly placed her arms around Jeremy and hugged him. He smiled abit and turned a little red. She looked up at him, " You're turning red.. Are you okay? "  
  
" I can't turn red.. I'm a vampire, remember? " He responded, somewhat shocked.  
  
" You are half vampire my friend. Remember when you told me that on the train? " She grinned slightly. " Do you like me? "  
  
" What? No. You are nothing but a friend to me.. I don't know what you're talking about.. " He started to turn a darker shade of red while he denied what Holly was saying. Embarrased at the fact she was right, just not wanting to admit it.  
  
She laughed and they entered the common room. Holly laid down on the couch and Jeremy grabbed a blanket from the chair next to him and gave it to her. She took it and laid it down on herself. " Thanks. Goodnight. " She curled up tightly in a ball and he took a seat next to the couch and watched her slumber. For as I've mentioned before, he doesn't sleep.  
  
The next week passed and students were getting ready for their vacations at home for the holidays or sitting in the Great Hall passing the time, because classes weren't being held. Draco recovered from the squidness, and was now serving Holly as house elf. Wearing the pillowcase, speaking in third person, and doing everything Holly asks of him. Holly packed her drunk. " Draco. I need you to take this down to the Great Hall for me, my father is expecting Jeremy and I soon, so hurry up." She grinned, having Draco under her control at last.  
  
" Draco do as told Mistress Holly. " He growled and took her trunk out of the common room and dragged it downstairs, muttering and grumbling to himself all the way. He passed Jeremy on the way who grinned and mouthed the word "squid" to him, causing him Draco to move faster down the hall.  
  
" Oh Draco. Stop up to the Ravenclaw tower as well. I need my trunk with Holly's. " Jeremy smirked.  
  
" Draco not your house elf!! Draco ..," he paused, having gotten tired of speaking in third person, " I'm Holly's, the bet said nothing about friends. "  
  
" Aren't you forgetting that I still have the squid spell? " He grinned.  
  
Draco scowled, " Draco get right on it....sir.." He continued his way with Holly's trunk.  
  
Jeremy laughed hard and caught up with Holly in the hall. " Hi."  
  
She smiled. " Hi. Did you get your present? "  
  
"...I didn't see one under the tree for myself from you...so no.."  
  
Holly pulled out a package from behind her back, handed it to him and smiled, " Merry Christmas. "  
  
He snatched it with a grin, " Thanks! " He tore the package open and there was a cloak of satin in Ravenclaw colors with blood jellybeans and treats for his bat.  
  
Holly smiled, " Your welcome. " She pulled out her folded up cloak, like his, only with Slytherin colors. " My father got these from Hogsmeade. He knew I was eyeing one when I saw some girl with it. I think he really likes you seeing as he bought you one as well. So where is our house elf? " She put on her cloak with a grin of pleasure and chuckled.  
  
" Putting your trunk away and on his way of getting mine. " He put his cloak on and pocketed the small gifts. They walked to the Great Hall.  
  
When they arrived, Holly's trunk was sitting next to the Slytherin table. Her father was there talking to a few students and Draco was just coming in with Jeremy's trunk, he took it over to Holly's and sat down panting. Holly and Jeremy laughed and walked over. They sat with Draco and told him that he still had three more weeks after their vacation. He was shocked but Holly had to remind him of the bet and Jeremy had to remind him of the spell. Severus laughed, having overheard their conversation and put an arm around Holly. He asked if Jeremy enjoyed his gift and asked if they were ready to go. They both nodded and nudged Draco who took the hint and dragged both of their trunks down to the teacher's section where he put them in Severus's car ("yes he has a car, just like the Weasley family, only it's black, bigger and less noticable."). Draco stood aside while Holly and Jeremy climbed into the back, Severus joined them, said goodbye to Draco, started up the car, started to drive but then hovered and flew off. They flew across the mountains, the river, even over the Hogwarts train which was taking students who decided to go for break, to King's Cross. They arrived into the muggle world where they had to use the cloaking device and touch down in a wooded area, they came out and drove to keep up appearances. Holly began telling Jeremy of some things they've done to keep their wizardness low key. She also told him of some friends she's made while going to the muggle schools before she came to Hogwarts. The drive was long but they eventually got to Holly's home.  
  
The house was tall and painted in a deep rose red with porch attached to the front. Walking inside the doubled doors with stained glass snake windows. The doors lead into a small room to hang jackets and such that is painted in a white cream color. Another door with a large snake painted on it lead into a huge ballroom type place with a large black chandelier with candles lighting above, hanging about 15ft from the very high ceiling. Sections of the room were lighted by candallabras off of tall cement statues in corners. The floor is a stone cement deep green and silver spirals from the corners making it's way to the center of the room.Several closed doors made up the ballroom like place leading into different rooms, the kitchen, the living room, dining room, lounge, basement, closet, and downstairs bathroom. Jeremy walked in, amazed. Snape took the trunks in by magic and placed them in Holly's room. He nodded to them and went upstairs. Holly took Jeremy upstairs as well. They walked up the black carpeted steps and down the long hallway, passing doors that Holly was telling him they didn't really use the rooms for anything but storage. Snape had a potions room with a door painted black. The crystal doorknob was glowing red, which meant Snape was in there working. She shook her head and lead Jeremy into her bedroom.  
  
Her bedroom was large and painted white with several muggle posters of music stars and actors. Also with mystical creatures such as unicorns, faries, witches and so forth. She had a bed with purple sheetings and some clothes scattered on them still from when she first packed. A dresser with things such as old Daily Prophets sprawed across with the pictures still moving, pictures of snakes moving back and forth, hissing at whoever looked at the picture. Some potion testtubes containing pencils or colored waters near a small cauldron with drawings or other things stacked inside. A tall bookcase with books on muggle perspectives on vampires, witches, wizards, elves and other things. Another table had a CD player with some CDs scattered face down on the table, more moving pictures of her mother and father, her elf family. She kicked open her trunk and pulled out a few things, throwing them on her bed. " You like? "  
  
" It's interesting. Heh.. " Jeremy looked around and caught a glimps of the pictures of her family. He picked up one. " Who are they? "  
  
Holly smiled, " That's the elf side of my family.. My father doesn't want to go over to their part of the woods anymore though.. I am really unsure why though.. " she sighed and picked up a few more pictures, looking at the smiling faces. She grabbed another picture of herself and two girls in it. One girl had multicolored hair, who stood over Holly with a grin on her face. The other girl had long black hair, all three of them wearing the same colored clothing, standing infront of King's Cross. " Those girls are Ami and Emma. I've known them for a while, they are probably wondering what happened to me. Which reminds me, I have to give Emma a ring. " Holly dropped the picture, ran out of her bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen with Jeremy following. She picked up the telephone.  
  
" Wh.. what's that thing? " Jeremy inquired, never seeing a telephone in his life.  
  
Holly smiled and laughed, explaining the telephone and how it worked as best as possible so he'd understand it as much as possible. He was still confused and wondered how electricity and such allowed people to hear you through a piece of plastic. She called her friend Emma and told her to meet her at the arcade in London, she hung up. " Alright Jeremy. You ready for a tour? "  
  
" Ok. " He smiled but soon enough was grabbed and pulled out of the kitchen and the house.  
  
They walked out and down the hill from her house. Holly was telling him of all the great places they would have to go. Telling him of all the people they had to meet. They walked for about five miles, reaching civilization finally. Holly threw up her arms, " I AM BACK!! " She was stared at briefly by the regulars but she grinned and took Jeremy into the large arcade. There he saw flashing lights, people jumping, running around. Screaming at games, hitting the games, hitting things back and forth, watching things on large screens. He was stunned by it all. " Jeremy!!!! This is my home away from home. I come here to relax with my friends. " She dug through her pockets, still in her Hogwarts outfit, pulled out wizards money. " .. Oops.. I'm gonna have to use muggle money.. "  
  
" HOLLY!!!! " Emma ran up to her from afar. She flung her arms around Holly tightly, " I MISSED YOU!! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!" Emma had pink and orange hair, wearing a purple outfit. She jumped back and looked at Jeremy, " Who's he? "  
  
Holly smiled, " This is my friend, Jeremy. An--"  
  
" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!! " Emma interrupted her. She finally noticed the uniforms and cloaks. " Whoa.. waitaminute.. What is.. THIS?!! Uniforms?! Holly! What has your father been doing to you? "  
  
Holly smirked, Jeremy laughed. " I'll explain it to you later... Uh.. Can I borrow some money off of you? My money is obsolete here. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
Holly showed her the wizarding money. " That's what I mean. "  
  
Emma's eyes went from their normal shade of emerald to a bright shimmering gold, " BLOODY HELL!! That's a LOT! "  
  
Holly grinned and repocketed the money, " That's wizard's money.. I'll have to explain later. So, can I borrow some of your money? I'll pay you back. "  
  
Emma nodded quietly and gave her some money. " You really need to explain a lot of things to me Holly. You must. "  
  
" I will I will. If you don't mind, I'll be showing Jeremy around and playing a few games with him. Bye! " Holly ran off with Jeremy following.  
  
So off they went into the ocean of arcade games. Holly introduced him to air hockey, pinball, billards, and the ever popular, Pacman.  
  
Holly taught Jeremy the art of air hockey. He thought of it as easy because he's practiced being a beater at Hogwarts in hope of making the team. Him and Holly played several games and they won evenly, impressing others with their tricks, including Holly's for she was taught to jump over students and such while playing. Holly took Jeremy to the cafes outside and let him try a food called, pizza. He didn't like it very much so Holly had an extra slice.She took him all around London and ran into old friends who questioned her about their uniforms and where has she been for the past four months. Holly called up a meeting with all her friends at home.  
  
" C'mon Holly stop keeping it to yourself! Where have you guys been? We tried calling you on your phone, your number was disconnected!! " One girl shouted while grabbing a chocolate frog absent mindedly.  
  
" Honestly Holly! You call yourself a friend when you leave for somewhere and not even tell us!! " Alee shouted.  
  
Holly pulled off her cloak and sat down next to Jeremy.  
  
" Well...stop complaining and I'll tell you!! ..." She took a very deep breath and let it out, paused, and spoke finally. " I have been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
There was a very awkward silence in the room. Holly grew uncomfortable.  
  
" Wait.. a school for witchcraft and wizardry? ... how come we haven't heard of it? "  
  
" Because. You are all muggles. "  
  
" Muggles?!! But I bathe everyday!! " One girl shouted and ran out crying.  
  
Holly lifted an eyebrow,"....anyway.. Muggles are non-magic people such as yourselves. I've been at a school of Wizardry and such because my father is a wizard and a teacher there. Those smells are potions he works on. This outfit Jeremy and I are wearing is the school's uniform. I only have a week off for vacation. The reason you haven't heard of it is because in the book about Hogwarts it's a cloaked area on a hill so it can't be seen with muggle eyes. I have proof of this place! " Holly kicked open her trunk she brought downstairs and pulled out the pictures she took of Hogwarts. The Great Hall, Quidditch field, the library, each chamber, pictures of the teachers, etc. She handed them over.  
  
" Bloody hell!! This stuff is amaz--"  
  
" THAT LIBRARY IS BIGGER THAN THE GYM!!! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!! " Emma shouted, absolutly amazed.  
  
Alee took the pictures of the teachers, " Are... ARE THEY MOVING? "  
  
Holly nodded and Jeremy was chuckling.  
  
" Holly, what's this field? A socce...no it couldn't be soccer!! Those seats are way to high up. "  
  
" Which is why I also brought pictures of the last Quidditch game taken by the photograper. It'll help explain why the seats have to be so high up." Holly handed them pictures of the game.  
  
" Ooooh, is that you? GO HOLLY!!!! "  
  
Holly started to laugh, " Yes yes that is me. I'm a seeker, downstairs in the basement is where I practice, which when I went to school with you guys I was always bruised or I had my arms in slings and such. "  
  
" Whooaa..wicked!! What teacher is this? .. Sh.. She just like totally changed into the cat like that!! "  
  
Holly smiled and watched them go through the pictures and her trunk, Jeremy drank a little blood and let Kaos sleep in his lap. Holly pet his bat Kaos and sat down next to him. Finally, Holly felt so much better after getting the truth of her chest. After feeling that her friends still were her friends even though she was a witch. Her friends were absolutly fascinated with the books, the pictures, the spells, everything. Jeremy was a little amused at their reactions. Severus was in his potions room, really not noticing anything.  
  
Hours had passed, Amee and Emma left for home, Holly and Jeremy sat together in the lounge and played video games for abit. They then had a mini-pillow fight together and laid down on the couch. Holly ontop of Jeremy. They started to nuzzle each other for a little while, Holly whispered things in his neck, spoke in elf and Jeremy not really caring what she had said, just enjoying their time together. They laid there in silence and in darkness, not caring of anything but them. Having the same instincts about their actions and not having the slightest thought of negativity.  
  
Morning came. Jeremy stayed up the whole night, arms around Holly's back, a smile on his face while Holly slept peacefully. She woke up and rolled off of him, hitting the floor with a thunk.  
  
They both sat up, Holly held her head. " Are you alright? " Jeremy asked her.  
  
Holly nodded,.. " Yeah....did ..did I fall asleep? "  
  
He laughed, " Yeah. You said we were going somewhere today? "  
  
" Mmm..ah yes!! I remember. I was going to take you to my special area! " 


	4. The Unexpected Arrival

Chapter Four  
  
The Unexpected Arrival ~~ Severus made the both of them breakfast which was a very good spread of pancakes and eggs with sausage and bacon. (Fattening, no?) They both ate and got ready to go out that second day of vacation. Holly and Jeremy both felt releaved to be out of Hogwarts uniforms and into normal comfortable clothing. They took their cloaks and went outside.  
  
" So where exactly are we going? " Jeremy asked, looking around to get a good observation of the place.  
  
" My special spot. " Holly replied. She ran up a steep hill, grabbing onto a few rocks to give herself an extra boost and went straight to the top with Jeremy following as fast as he could. Holly was used to climbing this spot so she naturally went faster.  
  
As Jeremy reached the top, he became aware of why Holly liked it so much. There was one large rock outstretching over the other side of the hill, towering maybe 50ft or so above the river below. Down the hill on this side was nothing but dirt, rocks, birds and a few trees. Across the lake was a bank which lead into a forest which seemed to stretch on forever and ever.  
  
Holly smiled and walked out onto the rock, Jeremy followed and they sat down. " This is my place..a place nobody but Kyrim, my snake, and I know about. I come here after a rough day of Quidditch practice or if my dad becomes annoyed with me. Nobody seems to wanna come over here because of the steepness and this hill going all the way down there, they just don't wanna be bothered by it I guess. But I don't care, as long as I have it. " Jeremy smiled. He was glad to see Holly happy. He hugged her a little. She froze briefly.  
  
" JEREMY!! ... My super seeker senses tell me that my elven woods, .. the place where my mother was from. Is only ten miles from here!! " Holly jumped up with excitement. " I have an idea. Why not we go for a walk there? Ten miles is nothing compared to the walk from the Slytherin common room to the library! So this should be easy! Let's go!! "  
  
Holly climbed off of the rock after moving to the other end of it and slowly made her way down the hill towards the river. Jeremy slowly but reluctantly followed. He did everything Holly did, followed her every step, hoping she knew what she was doing. She jumped across rocks across the river and onto the bank, looking back at the hill. Jeremy climbed up at her side. She looked down at him,.." If you want, we can turn back. "  
  
" No. I'm fine.." He stood up and smiled at her.  
  
Holly shrugged,.." Well..ook.. "  
  
And off then went. Holly ahead with Jeremy not far behind. Thankful they had a full breakfast earlier that day to keep them going, and for the fact Holly was carrying water and some chocolate frogs. They went through miles and miles of terrain, talking about Hogwarts and England or Transylvania, Jeremy's homeland. Jeremy spoke of his family and told her how they were really too busy to really acknowledge him, espically when his little sister joined the family portrait. Holly told him stories of her mother and her elven family. She mentioned her uncle who was a skilled archer and her grandmother who owned the gift of foresight. She mentioned how after ten, her mother wasn't around because she passed away.(yes I know elves are immortal beings but there's a twist on her death which I won't cover until maybe next chapter!)  
  
Two hours passed, they had gone about seven or eight miles and had to sit down for a water break. Holly looked around and couldn't help but start laughing. " Jeremy, I never imagined I'd be coming out here with you, or anyone by that matter. "  
  
" I'm glad you are enjoying yourself Holly. But.. I think.. we should stop here... I'm a little tired. " He said, trying to smile a little and took a swig of water and a bite of a chocolate frog. Holly frowned a little. She hopped onto a rock and looked around. Minutes passed and she gave out a squeel and ran off into the woods, screaming an unknown language. Jeremy stood up and followed her, " HOLLY!! WAIT UP!! " Jeremy ran after Holly as fast as he could. He stopped to see her stand with a tall man who's hair was short and white and he had fair skin covered by earth clothing with a long bow across his back and a quiver at his feet. He smiled as he looked at Holly and noticed she was smiling back and listened quietly to their language.  
  
" Oio naa elealla alasse'!!!!!(Ever is thy sight a joy.)" Holly squeeled and hugged the tall stranger.  
  
He smiled and hugged her back, " Nae saisan luume'. (It has been too long.) "  
  
Holly nodded. Their conversation carried on and they kept holding each other. She realized that she had brought Jeremy and waved him over.  
  
" Jeremy. This is my mother's brother. My Uncle Louis."  
  
Jeremy nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak but was soon interupted, " Ya naa tanya?(Who is that?) "  
  
" Mellonamin(my friend)." Holly said quickly, noticing Louis reach for his bow.  
  
Louis paused, and put his hand back at his side, " Amin elea(I see)." He turned his attention back on Holly and smiled again, he finally spoke english. " I will lead you into our home and send a message to your...," he paused and narrowed his eyes, then looked away, " .. your father to let him know you are here. "  
  
Jeremy stared quietly and Holly nodded with a sigh. Louis picked up his quiver and flung it around his arm, he took Holly by the hand, and Holly took Jeremy by his and they were both lead into the forest. As they walked farther and farther, the path seemed to become deeper, darker, and unused. Louis explained that this path was used only by the elves, and made it seem unused to prevent human invasion. They walked for about another mile until the reached a cleared out area surrounded by trees and dark paths between them. Behind the trees a river ran freely and loudly, with birds chirping and leaves brushing against each other like a loud audience applause. Holly felt as if she had left everything behind. She left her school, her home, her responsibilities, her lessons, everything, behind. Heaven is where she was, and she felt safe.  
  
Louis nodded to Holly, spoke to her in Elf abit and leaped off into the woods. Holly looked around with a smile on her face, she turned to Jeremy. " I absolutetly love it here. I feel so incredibly safe. Safer than I feel in Hogwarts.. even safer than I feel at home. " She looked around and noticed a tall woman with long silvery-brown hair that fell in thin strands infront of her pale face and green eyes. Behind her recognizable ears where strands of waved black hair. Her pale lips gave a soft smile as she looked at Holly. Holly immediatly smiled back and ran to the woman, embracing her with a tight hug which was given in return. Holly looked upwards at the woman, she turned to Jeremy. " Jeremy.This is my grandmother. She has the gift of foresight. Meet Maven. "  
  
Jeremy stood there quietly as Maven approached him. Her pale lips spread appart quietly and she spoke in the foreign language Jeremy was new to. " Mani naa essa en lle? "  
  
Holly walked over to them. " She asked what your name was. "  
  
He nodded, " Oh. Uhm.. Jeremy. Jeremy Flamel. "  
  
Maven nodded. " Flamel. I've heard of the name before...Ah. Yes. Nicholas has visited us before.. I know him well. I never knew I would see the day where I would meet his grandson. "  
  
Holly smiled. " Grandmother it is so great to see you again. "  
  
Maven smiled back. " The feeling mutual Holly. How is your father? How is the wizarding school? "  
  
" Its going well. My father is fine. "  
  
" That's great. " She sat down. " So any particular reason as to why you came? "  
  
" It was spontaneous.. I was showing Jeremy my secret area and I suddenly noticed the distance of the woods and realized they weren't that far from home. "  
  
" You have been given the elven sight which explains why you are such a good seeker. "  
  
".. Grandmother.. I was wondering if you could look into our future and see what's ahead for us?.. " Holly gave abit of a smile and sat infront of her, taking Jeremy with her.  
  
Maven smiled slightly and nodded. " I'd be glad to. Sure. " She adjusted herself, looked at the both of them and turned her head to the side. " Well. In your future you will be joined together. Or married, and will have a lovely child who will be a parselmouthing vampire witch elf. " A chuckle came from her lips. " But I warn you in the future...You'll both lose something close to the both of you. "  
  
Holly and Jeremy both looked at each other. The thought of marrage have never passed through their minds not even once. They smiled slightly and Holly blushed and giggled. Jeremy blushed slightly but then turned to Maven, " Who is it that we'll lose? "  
  
" That is something I cannot tell you. "  
  
Holly jumped up quickly, " Why not?! "  
  
" I can't tell you you're whole future. It is bad enough I told you even the slightest bit. I can't ruin it all for you. "  
  
Holly stared at her for a moment. " .. Damn. I wish I knew who was going to die. "  
  
Maven laughed some, " Well I can tell you for a fact that Draco is going to be thrown into Azkaban for child molesting. I saw Draco not to long ago and had a weird feeling of him wanting to be a teacher when I originally got the impression he wanted to take over the Ministry of Magic. Malfoys are certainly the strangest bunch of wizards I know of. "  
  
Holly gave abit of a chuckle then a look of confusion. " He must be oblivious to the fact we're cousins because he tried to ask me out with him for this quidditch game. I had to slap him so hard that day. "  
  
Jeremy and Maven laughed.  
  
Hours of the visit passed. They were all enjoying themselves. Jeremy seemed more relaxed to Holly and she put an arm around him. Maven smiled at the two of them. Holly remembered how clean the river was, smacked Jeremy in the shoulder, grinned and ran through bushes, leaping off of a rock and diving straight into the river with a loud splash, birds clearing off from the sound with a chorus of chirping. Jeremy laughed and followed in with her. The river was so clean you can see straight to the bottom. If you dove under the movement of the water shadowed onto the river floor from the sunlight. The fish seemed healthier and larger than they would be and there was more wildlife living in there. Things that would never seem to survive in polluted water.  
  
Jeremy swam after the escaping Holly. Jeremy was noticing a new side of Holly. A calmer more free spirited side of her. Because of Hogwarts she could limit her insanity but she was home. She was free from the walls of Hogwarts. He laughed and grabbed her, pulling her close to him tightly. " I gotcha!! " He said with a grin.  
  
Holly laughed and struggled to get away. " Noo!!! Help! " She twisted and squirmed trying to become loose but his grip was too strong for her. It was useless. She gave up and turned around to face Jeremy, put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and did the same, softly nuzzling her. She began to speak elven to him softly.  
  
"...Amin mela lle,..Jeremy..."  
  
He smiled but realized he didn't know what she said, .." What does that mean? "  
  
" It means I love you. " She spoke still in abit of a whisper.  
  
Jeremy smiled and leaned his head against her neck. He spoke, ".. I love you too. " 


	5. Truth Serum

Chapter Five  
  
The Truth Serum  
  
Those three words, spoken so sweetly to each other, never left their sub- conscience. The vacation ended and they went back to Hogwarts a day early to unpack and prepare for the last six months of their school year. From the moment Jeremy and Holly spoke on that day, they never let go of each other. During the car ride back to the school, Holly leaned against Jeremy with his arm around her shoulder, holding her tightly. Snape couldn't help but shake his head and smile. A Quidditch game was to be played in a week or so, so practice was to be expected.  
  
" Holly! Keep your head up!! We have a game soon and Ravenclaw's seeker is tough! " Flint hollered.  
  
Holly couldn't help but be hypnotised by the past event. Her head was in the clouds. She didn't realize how much she felt for Jeremy until the day of their confession.  
  
" LOOK OUT! " Flint screamed, a bludger headed straight in Holly's direction. She snapped out of it and reluctantly moved out of the way. Flint flew over to her, " What's wrong with you today? "  
  
Holly combed her hair with her fingers and sighed, " Nothing,__I'm just thinking of stuff___it happened during break. "  
  
" Well get your mind off of Jeremy and get back to practice!! " Flint scowled.  
  
Holly shook her head, then paused and thought to herself, How does he know of Jeremy and me? She flew over to Flint and kicked him slightly, " How do you know of--? "  
  
He chuckled, " I hear you in the common room, I see you at lunch, in the halls, in the library! Holly, you really can't hide it. "  
  
She lowered her head, slightly with a blush, " Well I guess I can't really hide my feelings for him. And this past week on break something between us happened___and__, " She broke off.  
  
" You shagged and your pregnant? AREN'T YOU?! " Marcus's eyes bulged and he was kicked in the face.  
  
" NO! You pervert! We just finally got our true feelings for each other out and we both love each other and stuff! " She shook her head and flew off in search of the fake snitch.  
  
Practice ended and Holly was late for Transfiguration. She ran back and forth, changing from her Quidditch uniform to her house uniform, grabbing things for the remaining classes. She screamed as she fell forward, landing on her potions ingrediants, spilling a mixture that turned pink onto her clothing.She groaned and got up. A goblet full of liquid sat near her satchel. How convient she thought, having needed something to drink. She grabbed the goblet and downed the liquid inside, drinking every drop. With much satisfaction, she belched and threw the goblet over her shoulder.  
  
She made it to her Transfiguration class just as the class began to leave. She hung her head and groaned.  
  
Jeremy came out and poked her slightly," Hi. Practice? "  
  
She nodded, " That and potions mixture for a strawberry flavor. " Her hand moved down her shirt and he laughed a little.  
  
" Well potions is next. There's a quiz says Parvati. Tough as well. Have you your notes? "  
  
Holly shook her head, " Unfortunately, no. I haven't gotten a chance to study really. "  
  
They began to walk on to the dungeons. Holly held her stomach tightly and closed her eyes, whimpering slightly. Jeremy looked and her and asked if she was alright, she nodded and they went down the sloping hallway and into the dungeons. They took there usually seats and Holly started cleaning herself off. Snape kicked the door open in his, " I hate you all " type manner and strode in. He moved to his desk, turned and nodded to Holly.  
  
" Today, as probably most of you have already heard, there will be a quiz. I will be giving you all exploding quills so don't even think about cheating.. " Severus's eyes moved towards Neville and Ron. They froze slightly and he continued. " Your quiz will be hard. I expect you all to do well. If you do not, there will be a make up quiz. "  
  
Ron muttered to Harry, " Which'll be even harder than this quiz. " His eyes rolled and the quiz was given to him as well as the quill.  
  
The rest of the class had gotten their quills and they began. Holly's eyes widened and she spontaneously blurted out to Snape. " YOU CALL THIS A QUIZ?! I'VE SEEN STICKS HARDER THAN THIS! "  
  
Snape turned and looked at her, " Would you like an even harder quiz, dear? "  
  
" NO! " She stood up and slammed her quill onto the table, causing it to explode. " I would like for you to get another goddamn wife so you can take all your anger out on her and not me!!! Why don't you get off your arse for once and not hang around in your room all day and find somebody!! "  
  
The class gasped and Snape stared at her,looking as if he was going to chew her head off. He then grinned widely and shook his head. " Well well Holly. Seems my truth serum is working on you. My little guinea pig. "  
  
She lifted an eyebrow," What the hell do you mean truth serum? "  
  
" That's what you get for picking up random goblets and drinking what ever is in them. "  
  
" YOU JERK!!"  
  
He laughed and handed her a new quill. " You can begin now, Holly. " He strode off as she groaned and started.  
  
The test was long and complicated. Though this was actually quite simple for Holly. To Neville and Ron, they would do anything to at least get one answer right. Ron's eyes wandered and his wand exploded. Neville's eyes widened when his quill exploded. He blurted out, " BUT PROFESSOR! I DIDN'T CHEAT!! I thought about cheating but I didn't! HONESTLY!! "  
  
Severus looked up at him, " That's why I told you, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CHEATING! " He replaced the quills and moved their seats.  
  
Lunchtime. The tests were collected and the grades weren't going to be given for two days leaving several students time to hope for the best. Neville and Ron were inevitably going to get a grade lower on their quizes for cheating. The potion Holly drank didn't seem as if it was going to wear off. Draco came up to Holly and Jeremy, back in his uniform and talking in his regular first person.  
  
" Well Holly I hope you're satisfied with yourself after making me look like an absolute idiot out there! " He scowled.  
  
Holly laughed abit, " Yup. And just to let you know, you have really nice legs Draco. I'd love to see you in another pillowcase sometime soon. " Her hand immediatly slapped over her mouth and she started to nervously laugh.  
  
Jeremy and Draco's eyes widened. Draco finally spoke, "...I'm...going to pretend I didn't ...hear that. " He walked away.  
  
Jeremy looked at Holly. " I could hex your father if you want. "  
  
She sighed and shook her head, ".....It's alright. Besides, it only lasts an hour or so. "  
  
And so it did. After lunch the potion wore off due to a large intake of food and other liquids. Study Hall had been given to replace Defense Against The Dark Arts for Professor Quirrell was absent that day. Many students passed around rumors that the vampires had come after him again and he had to leave Hogwarts for a few days. Some of those rumors lead to Jeremy because he was a dunpeal but he tried his best to ignore it.  
  
In the library where most students were, Holly was reading a little on potions to make sure she had gotten a few answers correct on the quiz. A large falcon came in from the window. It was a beautiful dark chocolate color with bright blue eyes and strong sharp talons. It landed infront of Holly and handed her a note from his strong black beak. She nodded. " Thank you Artemus." She softly began to pet his belly until he climbed onto her hand and made his way up her shoulder. "..Wonder what father wants. " She fed the bird a licorice wand piece and opened the letter.  
  
Holly. I wish to see you in my office once you are finished with the rest of your classes. There is something I have finally decided to tell you. Come alone. Remember, come only after the rest of your classes are finished.  
  
- Dad. P.S Stop feeding Artemus licorice wands, my bird is becoming addicted to them and he'll soon be pudgy.  
  
She lifted an eyebrow and turned to Artemus who was preening her hair. Curious to know what this was all about, she disobeyed her father's orders and went to see him immediatly. She walked into the dungeons and saw him at his desk grading papers. He looked to her.  
  
" I thought I told you to come after your classes. "  
  
She placed the note on his desk, " What is it that you want to tell me? "  
  
He stood up and strode over to the door. After shutting the door, he turned to her. "..Holly...it's about your mother...I know about her disappearance..." He walked back over to his desk and leaned against it. "..You might have to sit for this.."  
  
She nodded and sat. " So what happened? Is she ok? Will I be seeing her anytime soon? "  
  
He turned his head away from her. " Holly. This is going to be hard for me..I only wish I could answer two of those three questions.. " He paused and lowered his head. " When you were ten years old...I was experiancing some odd moments where I would do something and Adrieana would witness it,..tell me,......but I wouldn't remember that I had done it in the first place. ......"  
  
Holly stared and listened quietly. She had to interupt.. "..Are you skitzo? "  
  
He sighed and shook his head. " That's what your mother and I first thought....But one night...I..I experianced a much more intense side to it..and..I painfully remember it.....Your mother was getting ready for sleep and I had just walked in from putting you to rest. I crawled next to your mother and we spoke...but..I then found myself holding her against the wall with my wand using one of the unforgivable curses...the ...death one.." His eyes moved to Holly and her expression hadn't changed. He continued.  
  
" Soon her agonizing screams went unheard and she fell over limp. Of course..She was elf so I had to make sure she was dead..I picked up her body and brought it outside. Where I severed her head and limbs and threw her into a river.. I blacked out and met with.....You-Know-Who.....He congradulated me on my murder and cursed me with.... " As he trailed off, he turned to her and pulled up his sleeve of his left arm, showing her the dark mark.  
  
Holly stared at it. Tears began to form in her eyes and she looked up at him, " ..You mean...you killed..my...mother?.." She jumped up and screamed. " HOW COULD YOU!!!! "  
  
He jumped slightly. " I was possessed by dark magic! Do you think I wanted to kill her?! Adrieana meant everything to me! I would never do anything to harm her! "  
  
She cried and threw a testtube at him, " THEN WHY DID YOU?!! "  
  
He caught it, kneeled down and grabbed her arms. " Dark Magic is very powerful, Holly!! "  
  
" You went to Hogwarts!! YOU COULD OF PREVENTED IT! "  
  
" I could of prevented it if I were facing it face to face! But not if it happens when the wizard is unseen!!! If he wasn't this wouldn't of happened! Believe me! "  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at him, not knowing whether she should embrace or slap him. "....You kept this from me for years...why? "  
  
" I wasn't sure if I should of told you right away..If I told you while you were young I was afraid you'd still think she would come home.. I couldn't let you wonder something that wouldn't be true, Holly...." He pulled her closely in a hug, but her arms didn't go around him as he expected. " ..Holly I love you..and the reason why I try so hard to get the Defence Against The Dark Arts job is because I want to teach espically you how to protect yourself incase it happens again and you end up threatened by it...."  
  
Her face burried itself in his shoulder, her arms clung to his back and she began to sob into his clothing. He rubbed her back and held her closer, whispering apologies in her ear. She broke away and ran out of the dungeons. She pushed through a crowd of students who gathered at the door, hearing the commotion. Snape came up, sighed while watching her run down the hallway, then turned to the students. "....Class is canceled. " He shut the door in a slam.  
  
Holly ran through the halls in a crying mess. She crashed into Jeremy but had pushed him aside as if he were a Gryffindor and went straight to the common room. The painting was closed and it began laughing at her.  
  
" SHUT UP AND LET ME IN! " Her wand was removed and she aimed at the painting.  
  
" You can't intimidate me. I'm not letting you in until you say the password. " The snakes around the man hissed threateningly.  
  
Holly didn't have time to say the password, nor did she want to deal with a two demensional twit like Salazar. The tip of her wand began to glow and she recited, " Lacarnum Inflamaray!! " The painting burst into flames and swung open, screaming all the way. She stepped inside and it shut. She pulled off her cloak and vest, throwing them onto the couch. Then moved over to a window where she climbed onto the ledge and sat there, curled up and softly cried in her knees.  
  
Jeremy stared down at the flaming painting. He walked over to it and poked it slightly. " Can I come in? "  
  
" YES! YES YOU CAN! JUST DON'T SET ME ON FIRE!! PLEEEEEAAASSSSE!! " It swung open.  
  
He stepped inside and looked around.. " Holly? ..Holly are you alright? "  
  
She called from the window. " No..I'm not. I just found out my mother was killed by my own father! Of all people! " She wiped off her eyes and pulled her hair away from her face and adjusted the way she was sitting a little. Jeremy came over and gave her a hug.  
  
" How'd it happen? " He asked and then sat next to her.  
  
" He was possessed by....by dark magic or something. " She rolled her eyes and coughed slightly.  
  
"..Well that stuff is pretty powerful..." He sighed and looked at her. " Will you be alright? "  
  
She nodded. " I just don't want to believe he did it..I want to just pretend somebody else did it! Not him. "  
  
" I wouldn't..then when you get older you'll realize you've done nothing but lied to yourself all these years. " He pulled her close to him and gave her another hug. She smiled and rubbed her head against his arm.  
  
" Next week is the big Quidditch game..against Ravenclaw.." Jeremy spoke after abit of silence between him and Holly.  
  
She nodded. " I'm sure we'll do fine.. I heard the seeker is tough. "  
  
"..Cho is very estatic about the game. She just keeps talking about how she wants to crush the seeker. I told her you were tough but now she just wants to practice harder..." Jeremy ran his hands through Holly's hair a little. She pulled herself closer to him and hummed a little.  
  
Slytherins poured in laughing at the painting. Pansy came in last and noticed Holly and Jeremy. " Aww how sweet. " Holly smiled meakly at her and closed her eyes, just ignoring the talking of the group and concentrating on only Jeremy's heartbeat. The rhythmic sound of his heart lulled her in his arms. Her thoughts drifted and she had images of her mother and father. Sleep suddenly came. A dream of her parents seperation replayed in her mind. The image of her mother being attacked by one of the darkest spells a wizard could come up with repeated itself. The screaming died and there was a flash. It was Jeremy and Holly they were sitting in Hogwarts as teachers. Holly took up Snape's position. Jeremy with McGonagall's. A man in a long black hooded cloak came through the doubled doors of the Great Hall. To the teacher's table he ran and he pulled off the hood. It was Draco looking frighteningly similar to his father Lucius. From the long sleeves his hand appeared with a wand. The face shifted itself to that of Lord Voldemort's. A long forked tongue flickered outwards from his mouth before it quietly spoke with a snarling voice. " Say goodbye, Holly." The wand rose and as a flash of light rapidly came towards Holly, she woke up in a panic and cold sweat.  
  
She looked around, breathing hard. Jeremy was no longer behind her. She woke up on the couch with a blanket over her waist in the common room only lit by its fire place. The place was empty and the only sound was her breathing and the crackling of the wood. She felt her forehead and stared up at the ceiling and her breathing eased up.  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen!! Welcome once again to Hogwarts Quidditch! I hope you all enjoyed your winter break! I know I did! " The Quidditch game had finally came and it would be the game to determain who goes to the House Cup game. Hufflepuff didn't stand a chance against Gryffindor so whoever won this game would compete against the Lions for the glorious cup. " Today's game! Ravenclaw and Slytherin!!!!! "  
  
Holly soared through the air on her Nimbus 2000 followed by her team. There was much confidence inside of her because it wasn't like her first game. Though there was abit of nervousness going through her head because of what Jeremy told her of Cho. She had never met this Cho, nor did she really hear anything about her until last week. Snape was in his teachers spot like normal and 3/4s of the Gryffindors were cheering for Ravenclaw. The teams met in their formation around Madam Hooch. Jordan announced what was going on until the game began.  
  
Cho flew over to Holly. Her hair was pulled back and her eyes were narrowed. " Don't you think you're getting an inch near that snitch, Holly! Just because your the potion master's daughter doesn't mean I'll give you any special treatment! "  
  
Holly's eyes widened. All she wanted to say was good luck. But if Cho was going to be this rude. " Who lit the fuse on your tampon? " She flew off and around. Cho gasped slightly and went after her.  
  
" This game is quite thrilling ladies and gentlemen! Espically if Hogwarts Hottest Couple, Jeremy and Holly are playing not together but against each other!! "  
  
Holly and Jeremy both shook their heads at the exceeding amount of immaturity and continued to play. He smacked a bludger to the second beater, Nabisaki who smacked it at the student stands, intending to hit Draco. Fortunatly for him, it missed.  
  
" Damn! " She glared and smacked her broom with her club. " I was hoping it would hit. "  
  
Jeremy laughed, " There is a second bludger. Let's try next time. "  
  
" Yes. Lets. " She laughed evily and flew around some more.  
  
An hour passed quickly and the score was fifty to seventy, Ravenclaw. The snitch was found several times but because of the intensity and determination and competitive attitude of both seekers, the snitch went uncaught. More bludgers had gone into Malfoy's direction, curteousy of Nabisaki, though Ravenclaw was given penalties, like that stopped her. Jeremy flew up to Holly.  
  
" Good game, eh? " He laughed and smacked another bludger.  
  
" You're only saying that because your team is winning by twenty points. " She ducked as a chaser followed by two beaters flew by. A scoring sound was made.  
  
" ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!! " Shouted Lee enthusiastically as he hit the tab giving the team eighty points.  
  
Holly growled, clenched her fists, looked at Jeremy with slitted eyes and flew off, now aggrivated at her team and more determained to catch that little bastard of a ball.  
  
Jeremy floated there momentarily until Cho flew up. " Jeremy! Just because she's your little girlfriend doesn't mean you should treat her like a teammate! When you see that bludger you sure as hell better hit it and hit it right to her! Otherwise! I'll make you wish you were never on this team! " The snitch flew by. " HA! Remember Jeremy! NO SCREW UPS! " And she was gone. Jeremy flew away in the opposite direction.  
  
Suddenly a flash caught Holly's eye and she turned to focus on the flash and it was the snitch. Unfortunatly being followed by Cho. Holly was screwed if she didn't get over there, which she did as fast as possible. Little did Holly know she was being followed by a bludger. She adjusted herself and flew side by side next to Cho. Both going as fast as their brooms could carry them, unfortunatly it was no match against that winged gold plated thing. As Jeremy soared around, he noticed the bludger going straight for Holly.  
  
" ..Alright....think fast...save the one I love...or help my team by getting rid of Slytherin's most valuable player?..." The answer to his question was quickly solved. " DUH!! " He flew over quickly and smacked the bludger away from Holly. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Cho glared and rammed herself into Holly. She reacted by ramming back and Jeremy flew off. The snitch changed directions and suddenly Holly was hit by a bludger in the end half of her broom and was sent foreward flying. She fell about ten feet to the ground and landed in a sand pit, becoming scratched up some in the face.  
  
Snape stood up and looked down. Lee paused slightly as he watched Holly stand. She held up her hand, revealing the snitch in her fingers. " AND SLYTHERIN WINS WITH 200 POINTS!!!!! REMEMBER! NEXT MONTH'S IS AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF!! WHO WILL INEVITABLY LOSE GIVING SLYTHERIN ANOTHER GAME AGAINST GRYFFINDOR!!!!!! And don't forget! End of the Year exams are coming soon!! Stock up on your parchment and ink! Prepare yourself for rigerous training! And remember, GO GO GRYFFINDOR!!! "  
  
So Slytherin won. The team members ran over to Holly and they rejoiced. Snape appeared on the field and came through the crowd of players. He smiled and placed his hand on Holly's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled a little. With a nod he left her to continue the celebration. Jeremy hopped off his broom and ran over to the crowd. He pushed through and made it to Holly. They both smiled at each other and Holly couldn't help but laugh a little and hug him. He hugged back and smiled at her. The team shouted, " PARTY IN SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM!! SLYTHERINS ONLY!! " And they ran off. Holly laughed again and grabbed a hold of Jeremy's hand, pulling him along.  
  
In the common room there was laughter and cheers heard. Exploding Snap was played and the smell of sweets and butterbeer infested the air. Holly dragged Jeremy inside through the restored painting. Josh grabbed a hold of Holly and pulled her into a corner with Jeremy close behind.  
  
" We're playing this fun game." Josh said as he kneeled down.  
  
" Yeah. " Nathan grinned and laughed slightly, " We're figuring out how many ways we can annoy Voldemort."  
  
Josh shuddered at the name. Holly and Jeremy laughed. Holly's fingers snapped. " I got it! If you're feeling gutsy...........call him Voldie-poo. "  
  
They laughed and Nathan came in, " Eat his pet snake. Then offer him some. "  
  
" Encourage him to think ' happy thoughts! ' " Jeremy shouted and laughed.  
  
" Whack him in the arm and say 'mosquito' - every few minutes. " Josh grinned.  
  
The game went on until their attention was pulled to the center of the room where a duel was taking place. Apparently they were making a reinactment of the duel that Holly and Draco had nearly a month ago. Pansy was Holly and Flint was Draco. Rather embarassed, Draco stepped up and tried to put a stop to it but he became hexed and fell over twitching. Laughter filled the common room and Holly stole some butterbeer. She stepped up onto the table where the duel was taken place.  
  
"Fellow Slytherins!...And Jeremy. We all know how much we despise Gryffindor house right? " A loud roar was heard. " Ok. Just checking. " And she hopped from the table and sipped more of her drink. A few students looked at her and she just giggled. Jeremy smiled some and put his arms around her. Holly took his hand and lead him upstairs to the girls dormitory. She sat down on her trunk and he sat next to her.  
  
They looked at each other and she gave another giggle. She looked kind of bad because she had no time to clean up from the Quidditch game. Her hair was pulled out of its tight ponytail and combed with her fingers while Jeremy watched her. She moved herself a little closer to him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You know Jeremy...I didn't think I would of found love in a school.. " She whispered slightly but enough so he could still hear.  
  
He nodded,.. " Neither did I, Holly. " He moved a little closer to her as she began to fiddle with her wrist guards nervously. He placed his hands on her own and laid his head on her shoulder, softly starting to nuzzle her.  
  
With a smile, Holly returned the same affection. Her hands removed themselves from her lap and found their place Jeremy's back. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back some. Holly inhaled, closed her eyes and began to parselmouth. He smiled pushed his head into her neck a little then after she finished, he asked.  
  
" What does that mean? "  
  
" The moldy cheese has melted and now you must wash your fuzzy pants with the lemon scented flamingo. "  
  
He chuckled a little and pulled himself away, staring back into her eyes. He ran his hand across her cheek softly and pulled a little closer to her. She smiled again and moved close as well. Their lips were only centimeters away from touching.  
  
Draco came in, "HOLLY!! JEREMY!! QUICKLY! YOU MUST SEE WHAT MARCUS AND PANSY ARE DOING!! IT'S NUTS! "  
  
" Draco. You're....DEAD!! " She jumped up and chased him out of the dorm and back downstairs into the mosh pit of a common room.  
  
Jeremy sighed and walked back downstairs. He leaned against the wall and watched everyone dance and laugh and celebrate and watched Holly diving and running through the crowd after Draco. Holly ended up chasing him out of the common room. Jeremy quickly followed after, not wanting to be the only Ravenclaw there with no Slytherin at his side there. Plus he wanted to see Holly kick Draco.  
  
She chased him down the hall and tackled him by the boys bathroom. He squirmed underneathe her but couldn't break free. She began to beat him up. Of course she wasn't that mad that he interrupted a moment between her and Jeremy. Just that she also felt like torturing her cousin for a little bit. Professor McGonagall turned a corner, noticed Holly and Draco and rushed over, taking Holly and pulling her off.  
  
" Miss Snape! What on earth do you think you are doing?! "  
  
" ..Beating up my cousin..? "  
  
" For your actions I'm taking fifteen points from Slytherin and I'll inform your father on it, Holly. " She dropped her and looked down at Draco, " And you Mr. Malfoy, get off of the floor! " And with that, she walked away.  
  
" Well.....that was boring. " She walked into the bathroom, not catching a glimps that it was the boys one after all. Jeremy soon followed in.  
  
" Uhm...Holly.., " he stared at her.  
  
She looked around,.." I'm in the boys bathroom...aren't I? "  
  
He nodded and chuckled a little.  
  
" It's a hell of a lot bigger than the girls bathrooms. And nicer too..,..you boys have all the nice things. " She leaned against the wall.  
  
He laughed, " And we were thinking the girls bathrooms were nicer. " He walked to her and leaned as well.  
  
" ..Jeremy. Were we about to do what I think we were gonna do back there...? "  
  
He looked at her, " ..I don't know. "  
  
They turned and looked back into each others eyes. And then it happened. Jeremy couldn't stand it anymore and his arms went around Holly's back, embracing her while he kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes closed and she returned the kiss, arms going around him as they both began to blush. The kiss carried on and their hands rubbed each others backs and sides. Holly's eyes fluttered and she brought herself up onto a window ledge where her legs had wrapped around Jeremy's waist. His eyes widened but the kiss continued on uninterrupted. Students walked into the bathroom ocassionally but decided to leave after seeing the two together. After nearly ten minutes together, they slowly broke away, opened their eyes and stared. They smiled at each other and Holly pulled herself off of the ledge, sharing a nuzzling hug with Jeremy. 


	6. Holly's Revenge

Chapter Six  
  
Holly's Revenge  
  
In the Slytherin Common Room, Holly sat.A potions book sat infront of her, along with a quill and parchment. Marcus and Pansy called her Snape, she had the same look on his face as he would as she read the book. She chewed at her wand as she read, occasionally spitting out some wood pieces onto the floor. Her concentration was hard and her frustration grew.  
  
"These ingredients are going to be hard to find and I can only get them from his office..that won't make me look suspicious. " She scribbled down the ingredients and instructions.  
  
After Snape's brief entertainment of having Holly suffer the Truth Serum. She decided to return the favor, only using a more intense potion. Unfortunately, there was no time for her to do anymore research on the potion. Transfiguration was to start in a few minutes and she was hardly ready.  
  
In class, Holly sat next to Harry and Jeremy next to Ron. They were assigned to write an essay on the do's and don'ts of transfiguring things. Holly had exchanged notes with Jeremy when McGonagall's back was turned.  
  
Jeremy took a new paper and wrote, then folded it, leaned forward and threw the note over her shoulder, quickly sitting down.  
  
She grabbed it, opened and read.  
  
So what is this plan you've been telling me about, Holly? I'm really eager to hear your revenge!  
  
After writing a response, she quickly chucked it over her shoulder. Jeremy reluctantly caught it while McGonagall turned a corner to walk down the isle of their seats. When she passed, he opened and read.  
  
Well..It's definitely going to be a potion. Just..not sure which one I should choose.By the way, do you know where you can find, " Why you shouldn't transfigure yourself into an inatimate object."?  
  
He whispered, " Page three-hundred ninety-six. "  
  
She nodded and turned to the page, taking stuff down. A note in the shape of a crane flew over her head and landed on her desk, unfolding itself for her. She turned her head and looked at Jeremy who was grinning, then turned back to read.  
  
I say you make a Polyjuice Potion and add in the piece of some sort of animal! Then he'll be stuck like that until he goes to the Hospital Wing!! HAHA!!!! ..By the way, the origami spell is, "Foldicus Pafindalum" and say what you want the paper to be folded into. I can see it now, Professor Snape..half man..half unicorn. AHAA!!  
  
"Holly. Would you care to tell the class what is so amusing? " Professor McGonagall lifted an eyebrow and looked at the notes in Holly's hands.  
  
Holly looked up and covered her mouth from her giggling. She shook her head. " No Professor. I'm sure they wouldn't be interested, nor would they have no idea what I was talking about. "  
  
Jeremy snickered. McGonagall took the notes out of her hands and read over them. " Perhaps if you read this collection, they would have a better understanding of your interruption "  
  
"Nah. That isn't necessary. "  
  
"Neither are these. Miss Snape I suggest you concentrate on your work, you are in no position to fool around after what I saw in the halls nights ago. " She set the notes back down and walked away. Draco turned his head and looked at Holly, he had a smug look on his face and a few scratches across his cheeks. Holly flicked her forked tongue at him. He shook his head and turned back to his work. Holly did the same with a smirk.  
  
The sand in the hourglass fell to the bottom and McGonagall dismissed the class. Half of the class headed off to the dungeons. There was a sign on the door with students crowded around it. A Ravenclaw read the sign outloud. " ' Due to personal reasons your potions classes have been canceled for the next three days.' " Celebration commenced. The Ravenclaw flagged her hand to silence them, then continued to read. " ' You will be tested once I return meaning you are expected to study and prepare yourselves. Whether you studied or not will be determined by your grades. A small reassurance for Holly. I am okay. ' Awww ' Just need time to myself away from Hogwarts. Professor Snape. ' "  
  
Hermione spoke up, " I wonder what could be wrong. "  
  
Ron groaned. " He probably has no idea how to torture us anymore so he's gone to his mother's house for more ideas."  
  
"Ron that's so cold.."  
  
"I think he's off to find Nicholas Flamel. You know he's after the stone guys, don't pretend he's not. " Harry spoke unaware of the presence of Jeremy and Holly.  
  
"But if he's after the stone,...why would he need to see Nicholas Flamel? " Ron asked.  
  
"Because, " Jeremy cut in. "Nicholas Flamel knows about the Sorcerer's Stone..."  
  
"But why would father want to go all the way to Nicholas Flamel, when he could go to his grandson, Jeremy instead? " Holly spoke up.  
  
"Maybe Snape didn't want Jeremy here to get suspicious as to why he was asking him about the stone in the first place. " Ron commented.  
  
"Nice one Ron. And maybe he knew students wouldn't know about the stone being in Hogwarts anyway, even if it is Jeremy. " Hermione butted in.  
  
"How do you know about the stone then, Hermione? " Jeremy asked. Holly gave the three of them a Draco look.  
  
The trio looked at each other then spoke at the same time. " Classified "  
  
"Well we ought to be going, plenty of studying to do for the exams and all. COME ON! " Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron and ran off with them.  
  
Holly looked at Jeremy. He shrugged, shook his head and spoke, " Gryffindors. " She laughed and they headed off to her common room. As they walked inside, the first thing Jeremy noticed on the floor was potions books. He noticed a pattern with the books, then picked them up until he reached the table, placing the pile on the desk.  
  
"I see you've been busy.." They sat down, Holly looking through the same book before Transfiguration." ..I take it you aren't going to do the Polyjuice Potion? "  
  
She shook her head, " It takes too long to make. I need something that is made as fast as the potions we do in class but has a strong effect. "  
  
Meanwhile at the Leaky Cauldron, Severus stood outside, looking around impatiently. A group of cackling witches passed him and went inside. A person in an oval cloak approached him and nodded, after he returned the nod, him and the cloaked figure entered the tavern and sat at the bar. Slowly the hood fell from the figure's head and long silvery hair fell freely along it's back. It was Maven.  
  
A tender came up and took their order of two glasses of wine. As he walked away, Severus spoke. " I appreciate you meeting me here Maven. Didn't think you would though. "  
  
She nodded. " Understandable Severus. So what did you want to meet me about? "  
  
" I told Holly finally. " He placed a few sickles onto the bartop and glanced at Maven who was sitting there quietly. He continued, " Naturally...she didn't take it too well. "  
  
She sighed and took her drink after it came, inhaling abit of it before taking a sip. " Well.. at least you told her the truth. You couldn't of hid it from her any longer. "  
  
"I know it doesn't sound much like myself,..but I'm glad you're still talking to me. If my daughter doesn't, at least I know who to go to. "  
  
Maven gave abit of a smirk, " No one can hold a grudge that long. The others just don't seem to understand the powers of dark magic. "  
  
He looked at her," Maven..how do you understand it? "  
  
"I don't limit myself to just one life style. I have a life of immortality so why not try everything that's out there? I've read books and practiced a little magic. " Her voice dropped to a whisper, " Illegally of course. "  
  
Severus took a swig of wine and shook his head, " I'm now beginning to see where Holly gets it from. " He failed to stifle a small chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry about Holly, Severus. She'll be hurt naturally, but she can't hate you forever. So how is the little cala'quessir(half elf)? "  
  
"She was doing fine until I told her what happened. How is everything home? "  
  
"It's a little ..odd. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it's odd. " She nodded with abit of a laugh.  
  
The conversation carried on. Glasses continuously being refilled with wine as they spoke and laughed.( Snape laughing? ) The tender who has seen Severus before, was aware of his personality and how miserable he could be most of the time. He gave the two a look and leaned in to them, eye brow cocked with his head turned to the side.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt you,..but..I think you've had enough wine.." He said as politely as possible.  
  
Severus and Maven looked at the guy. They stood up and simultaneously shouted at him, " Enough!? We'll tell you when we've had enough!!!!! " Then they started to chuckle and walked to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, going out back. Severus removed his wand and tapped the brick wall until the bricks shifted and turned, opening their passage way and allowing entrance to Diagon Alley. Maven clapped, being slightly drunk and giggled at the walls movement.  
  
"I GOT IT!! " shouted Holly as she leaped up from the couch and danced. Jeremy danced with her, they both stopped.  
  
Jeremy poked her, "..I forgot what you were looking for..what is it? "  
  
"THE POTION!! That I will use as my revenge! AHAHAHA!! " Holly jumped over the couch and ran to the table to copy the ingredients down. " And with my father gone! Some of these ingredients will be an easy target! HAHAHAHA!! "  
  
"What do you suppose he's doing now? " Jeremy walked over, drinking some blood from a bottle and leaned next to her.  
  
She looked up at him. " Well he's most likely ran out of challenges for me so he's gone back home to devise some evil potions he wants me to dissect. " She groaned and continued to copy.  
  
Three days passed and Holly successfully made the potion she found for her dear old father. Severus was back, rubbing his head and yawning a lot. Not really looking like his usual self. Holly had the potion in a small thermus looking item, all ready for use on her father. She stood from the table and walked to Snape, giving him abit of a smile.  
  
He looked at her, giving a groan and rubbing his head. " What do you want? "  
  
She frowned abit, " just wanted to welcome you back, father. I also made you this muggle thing called ' coffee ', it's supposed to wake you up. You want to try it? " She held out the thermus.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow at her. " How do I know you didn't spike this with laxatives? "  
  
"Now why would I do that? Just drink it father of mine. " She skipped back to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Severus watched her, eyebrow still cocked. His glance turned to the thermus and he took it in his grasp. The fact his daughter was smiley and doing something nice, disturbed him a little. Off went the cap and he smelled the liquid inside.It smelled not like a potion, but of coffee. Holly learned a little trick to make things smell like something else and used it on her weapon. He gave a shrug and downed the liquid, feeling the warmth pour down his throat. He finished the "coffee" and wiped his mouth off, feeling a little refreshed.  
  
Holly grinned madly. " He drank it. Now the fun will begin. " She rose with Jeremy and off they went to Transfiguration.  
  
Potions. Class miserably poured in, knowing Snape like he warned was going to give them another quiz. Everyone sat down and quickly began reviewing before their teacher arrived. Holly drew quietly, keeping her malicious grin hidden until the potion began to effect her father.  
  
The door swung open and everyone's favorite happy teacher stepped in. He scanned his classroom and his students before beginning his slow pace infront of the crowd of first years.  
  
"I see most of you are doing some last minute studying, " he began, eyes glancing to Neville. Continuing. " Or maybe, it's your first time studying for the three days that I have been gone. First, the whereabouts are none of your concern if any of you are wondering where I have been. (But I know!) Secondly, your quizzes will be, " He looked at Hermione and felt the muscles in his mouth do something he never thought possible in Potions. He smiled. " Miss Granger, you look very nice today. "  
  
He froze in place and realized what he just said, covering his mouth. Everyone stared at him in shock while Holly slowly began to chuckle. Snape coughed. A pause followed but he continued his lecture.  
  
"..As I was saying. Your tests will be given out in a few minutes. As soon as I.., " Harry was his next victim. " Ah. Harry, I hope you do acceptionally well on todays test! " The same hand motion occurred, as Harry stared up at him with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
Holly on the otherhand, was enjoying herself. She looked up, the same grin across her lips. She slowly spoke in a wicked voice.  
  
" I was beginning to think you never had a nice side. My dear father. " Maniacal laughter escaped her system. After catching her breath, she continued. " And I thought there was nothing more vile than the, Veritaserum. I guess this should teach you never to drink things people give you, hm? "  
  
Severus couldn't believe what had happened.He didn't know what to do. He knew his daughter was going to get revenge on him but never in a manner like this. A few people started laughing, but others stayed quiet, not wanting to be screamed at.  
  
Ron looked around, then looked at Holly. " What did you give him? "  
  
Holly turned to Ron. " The Acceptabiliaserum(thanks kyle) of course. It was only the perfect one. If I had to suffer with telling people the truth about them. I figured bitter mean Snapey has to suffer with being nice until he finds the cure!! "  
  
Finding the cure is exactly what Severus needed to do, and fast. " ....Class dismissed. Have a nice and super day!!! " He glared at Holly.  
  
The class left, snickering madly and Holly left with a very content look on her face.  
  
The idea of Snape ending up saying nice things, came from the brilliant  
Gryffindor mind of Kate Birch. I guess now we are even. Fufufu.Thanks. 


	7. Of Quidditch and Love

Chapter Seven  
  
Of Quidditch and Love  
  
" Is your father going to be annoyed with you now, Holly? " Shade asked at the Slytherin Table.  
  
It was lunch time. Snape wasn't at the faculty table and Holly was growing worried for her life. She had never turned against her father with her potion and the thought never crossed her mind. Was he going to deliberately change her grades and fail her for her first year at Hogwarts? Was he going to secretly plot her demise? Did the Acceptabiliaserum have that much of an effect on him that it killed him? Many things she wondered while she stared at the blank spot at the table.  
  
It was nearly the end of the year. There was one more game to be played(actually, two, but because a rumor floated that Hufflepuff was going to inevitably lose, nobody really counted it as a game.)And that game would surely help the team's house if they won.Shade was becoming uneasy at Holly's silence. She tried her best to cheer her up. " Well.At least there won't be that hard of a Quidditch game to play. You know Hufflepuff being your next challenger of course. " Holly's eyes turned and looked at the one speaking. She just stared at her. Shade grew even more uneasy. " What?! "  
  
Holly looked around with boredom pushing the thoughts of her father out of her mind. Her glance turned to the Hufflepuff table where she looked around, trying to identify who exactly the seeker was. Flint who was at her side, turned and looked at the table. He then glanced at Holly and turned away, speaking into his goblet.  
  
" If you're wondering who the seeker is, it's Cedric Diggory. He sits at the end near the double doors. Second year. "  
  
She turned. " Are you a mind reader? "  
  
" No. It's just common for players to try and identify each other. "  
  
" ...Cedric..how well of a seeker is he? "  
  
" Pretty good actually. Won't stand a chance against you though. Don't worry about the game though. It'll be faster than you and Malfoy's duel. " He as well as the other team stood. Holly being the last. " Time for practice. " The seven players left.  
  
Cedric watched the Slytherin team leave. With Holly behind, he had a little time to guess what her position was. Though it wasn't hard. He knew a seeker when he saw one. The Diggory tapped Susan Bones, a first year Hufflepuff. He spoke quietly to her.  
  
" Susan. You mind telling me, is that Slytherin's Seeker? "  
  
She nodded. " Oh yes. She's absolutely amazing. I hope you do well while playing against her. She's a really really tough player."  
  
" Yes. She wasn't messing around when it came to Ravenclaw's game.It should be quite a challenge. " He gave a small smile before drinking some juice. He was wondering a little more about her though. How come she was so old for a first year? How could she make the team at such an early year? He already knew Harry's story but knew for sure his potions professor didn't play Quidditch when he was younger. How could she be so good as Susan said?  
  
Surely none of the Hufflepuffs would know the right information he wanted about this Slytherin girl. Asking another Slytherin would probably make him look like an idiot. A big one. He would need to ask her himself. But to do that without making Holly think he was a stalker or something. Who was he going to ask? Then it hit him. Jeremy Flamel. Lee commented on them being, "Hogwarts' Hottest Couple." It discouraged him at first, but it would really get rid of his biting curiosity. That settled it. During Dinner he would interrogate Jeremy about Holly.  
  
Defence Against The Dark Arts arrived. Holly came in a little late and bruised up. She gave her note to stuttering Professor Quirrell from Madam Hooch and took her seat. She removed her book and opened it to a random page, grabbing her quill and drawing in her notebook. Defence Against The Dark Arts wasn't one of her strong points, but she was passing the rest of her classes so didn't really pay attention to poor Quirrell.  
  
" N-n-now c-class. T-t-today I'll be giv-giving your te-tests from last w- week. "He began to pass back the quizzes. Holly got her quiz back and looked at the mark. Not very good or bad. She shrugged and placed it aside. Quirrell finished and stood back infront of the class.  
  
" L-like I s-said, w-we aren't going t-to e-elaborate on m-m-m-much. " He continued with his mindless blather to some of the students. Holly's head lifted and looked at her teacher. " Th-there a-are things happening...h-h- here at Hogwarts..M-most of you d-don't know of...T-things some of your o- other t-teachers wo-won't t-talk to you about. O-Of course mo-most of you k- know what I-I'm talking about. " He looked over at Harry as he said this. Hermione's head lifted and she noticed Quirrell's glance.  
  
Class ended. Everyone collected their things, Holly being the slowest one and waited for everyone to clear out, then making her way out with a slight limp. But she heard something. It wasn't a typical sound of footsteps, but a small conversation. Only one side of it. She turned and saw Quirrell touching his turban and cowering in a corner and sounding as if he were whimpering. She quickly limped out and to Herbology.  
  
It was odd. What Holly saw yesterday. Quirrell whimpering? What was with the one sided conversation? The voice definitely didn't sound like her Professors...It wasn't natural. She saw her father wandering outside. He had obviously gotten better and was looking for her. He found her.  
  
" Holly. " He looked at her. She looked up back at him and found he wasn't angry as she feared.  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" Even? " He held out his hand.  
  
" Even. " She nodded and shook his hand firmly. " Um. Can I ask you something about Professor Quirrell? "  
  
" Is he willing to give up his job finally? " He sat with her and took out his grade book and a packet of tests.  
  
She watched briefly and quietly before continuing. " No. I...I heard a...a sort of whimpering or whatever from him..and..he was clutching his turban...and there was a bit of a conversation but it didn't sound like something ...he would say.."  
  
Severus looked at his daughter. " Holly,..Quirrell is..well...a lunatic. "  
  
" Is that all you have to tell me? Come on don't sugar coat it!! Gimme details!! I must knoooow. " She impatiently bounced.  
  
" Don't you have something to begin getting ready for? " He stared at her. She immediately jumped up and ran back inside.  
  
Holly ran all the way to the locker rooms and pushed through the players, going to her locker and changing into her uniform as the others had done. She grabbed her broom and headed out to the field, standing and looking around. One by one the players followed her after they finished dressing. Nathan spoke. "Normally it should be our last game of the year..." She nodded. He put his arm around her shoulder. " You have six more years to enjoy this place. Six more years to play Quidditch and six more years to hopefully expand your relationship with that Ravenclaw boy. "  
  
" I hope you won't try and smack any bludgers to hit Cedric. You know what happened last time. " She spoke, leaning against him and her broom. They both smiled and headed to the tent to get the game plan.  
  
The crowd poured in. Gryffindors cheering their heads off for Hufflepuff. Slytherins obviously for their house. Lee Jordan having planned a cheer for Slytherin when they won against Hufflepuff to put players down. Severus having no anxiety for this game, grading papers. The teams were called out. Glances and words exchanged and the game began.  
  
About an hour passed in the game. Hufflepuff was taking an incredible lead. Slytherins flabbergasted. Snape on the edge of his seat, forgetting all about his papers. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the audience were screaming all for Hufflepuff this time. All but Jeremy who was wondering what the hell was happening with Holly. The snitch had flown past her several times and she hadn't caught it. Neither did Cedric. Lee Jordan going nuts over the microphone at this game's unexpected turn.  
  
Flint drew the team in for a time out. " What is going on with you all out there!! We're going to be beaten by a bunch of stupid badgers!! Holly! Where is your head? You never even came close to grabbing the snitch during the times it's passed you. " Holly didn't speak a word and kept her eyes on the neck of her broom. He shook his head. " Well. I guess I'll let your father scold you. Lets get back out there and keep out Slytherin name. " Everyone nodded and Holly hissed, flying with her team in V formation across the field.  
  
" Slytherin has come back into the game. Hufflepuff leads 100 points to 50! Wow. Usually that would be the other way around. I wonder what Professor Snape has to say to his daughter. It's mainly her fault for this inevitable loss." Lee turned and looked at Snape who was giving him a death glare. Lee backed down. "...Obviously he has nothing to say! "  
  
Holly stared at the ground. She was out of it for some reason today. She was going to fly off but then Cedric hovered over to her. He gave her a small smile. She pushed her hair from her eyes and sighed. " Guess you guys are having all the fun this time, huh? " She faintly smiled at him and sighed.  
  
" Of course it doesn't have to be that way. What's wrong? " They both ducked a bludger and a chaser, followed by beaters.  
  
" I don't know actually. Tired...nervous..." She yawned abit.  
  
" Could be tired. I've gotten that way abit during my games as well. " The snitch came in-between them and stopped. Their eyes widened. " May the best team win! " He dove after it with Holly in a glare, following.  
  
" YES!! AT LAST!!! SLYTHERIN'S SEEKER HAS WOKEN UP AND IS NOW PURSUING THE SNITCH!!!! CEDRIC DIGGORY IS CLOSE TO GRABBING IT!!! " Lee was now on his toes, bouncing like a maniac. There was always excitement when the seekers went after the snitch. It was incredible to see two players go after something that is claimed hard to see by those who are not made for the position.  
  
Snape and Diggory still in pursuit of the snitch. Diving and zigzagging in and out of the field. Avoiding players and pulling out of crashes. They weren't going to let it get away at all. A bludger came by and smacked into Cedric who crashed into Holly and they both fell onto the ground.  
  
" Oohh.. A bad crash for the seekers. Luckily they weren't far from the ground."  
  
Holly got up and punched Cedric in the shoulder. She sat on her knees and grabbed her broom, rubbing her head. Cedric looked up at her. " Sorry...Bludger..you know..." He picked up his broom and helped her up. She took her arm away from him and mounted, gliding off. Cedric mounted his broom but felt something in the sleeve of his shirt. He froze and dug around. A pause. He grabbed hold of something. Pulling it out.  
  
The snitch.  
  
" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!! HUFFLEPUFF WINS WITH 270 POINTS!! Cedric Diggory has caught the snitch using the rare move called the Plumpton Pass!! A seemingly careless swerve that scoops the Snitch up one's sleeve!!! " Lee stood up and cheered with Professor Sprout head of Hufflepuff's house. Severus stood and gathered the papers. He shook his head and left the teacher's box. 


	8. And So It Ends

Chapter Eight  
  
And So It Ends  
  
After the weirdest Quidditch game played that day, Gryffindor had to train harder and longer. The end of the year exams were over and done with and they were quickly approaching the end of the year. Things were being packed away and teachers were beginning to talley up points of their houses for the house cup. Days were becoming longer and nights were hotter. Everyone was in giggles because they were going to soon go back home. Seventh years were trying to make the best of their last year and everyone was signing yearbooks. Yearbooks contained moving pictures of events, faculty and students. Many pictures moved and switched squares to get away from who they were moved next to. Most pictures argued with each other or others admired one another.  
  
Professors weren't doing much in their classes with the exception of Severus who didn't care if it was nearly 90 degrees in their classroom. " If I can bare this heat in nothing but black robes then you all should be very capable of handling it. "(Ok I know you're probably thinking, dungeons, wouldn't it be cool? But the potions room does have windows. So silence yourself!) He always said when someone complained about brewing. McGonagall transfigured small fountains into birds that when they flew about, a mist of water came from their wings, cooling off the students. Flitwick taught his students how to make the tip of their wands turn into small fans. And Professor Quirrell's classroom utterly reeked of garlic.  
  
Holly and Jeremy anticipated the end of the school year. But there was the unfortunate thought of them not seeing each other for two months. Holly shrieked, not wanting to be seperated from her dunpeal but he reassured her that they'll soon be meeting again at King's Cross. Holly forever bothered her father for how many points Slytherin gained but he kept telling her no and threatened to lower the score.Of course Holly knew he wouldn't. Why would he abuse his own house when he absolutely adores his serpent students?  
  
Gryffindor had their game and lost against Hufflepuff. Harry had tried the Plumpton Pass but it wasn't something he could really do.Cedric had caught it in his sleeve on purpose, claiming it was an accident like before, and won the game with 170 points to 30. Draco Malfoy's cold shouldering on his cousin didn't last very long. He kept nagging her on and on. " If you would of just kicked away that stupid Diggory-dofus we would of won and beaten lazy Gryffindor. You're a miserable seeker Holly. " Remarks like that or maybe even stupider Holly ignored with a Severus fashion.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had become even more suspicious than ever. During conversations, they would often squeeze in together and whisper. If Filch made his way by the table, they would hush up. Actually, if anyone really passed by their table. The Gryffindor Three never really sat by their usual group of friends to not have them but into their conversation. Months back they acted giddy and nervous about this...Sorcerer's Stone. It was strange to those who noticed or even paid attention.  
  
A few nights before the last day, Holly climbed out of her four-poster, slipped her cloak on and pulled her hair up. She carefully exited the girls' dorm and went downstairs into the common room. All was dark and quiet. She carefully opened the painting and shut it. " Where do you think you're going? " Salazar spoke as the snakes hissed at her. She ignored him and walked through the dark and empty halls of the school. There was a different feeling she began to maintain as she walked down the changing staircases. The silence of a thousand students...well..nine hundred ninety- nine of them, brought her at total peace.  
  
She hopped off a staircase and slammed into something hard, falling back onto the floor. She looked up and saw nothing, then back down and saw three pairs of feet. Disembodied? She thought, then reached forward and grabbed onto what seemed like nothing, pulling it hard, revealing Harry, Ron and Hermione. Holly gasped at first but then grinned.  
  
" Crap..We're done for! She's going to tell Snape and we're all going to be expelled!! " Ron panicked and clung to himself.  
  
Holly stood up and laughed. " An invisibility cloak. How clever. "  
  
Harry stared at her briefly, then took it back. Hermione spoke. " What are you doing out of your common room? "  
  
" Going for a walk, what about you three? Sneaking around? Trying to steal something? " She smirked.  
  
" Preventing something from being stolen before it's too late actually. " Ron spoke but was rammed in the rib by Hermione.  
  
Holly laughed again. " Despite the fact my Slytherin side tells me to rat you out, I won't. " All three of them breathed a sigh of relief." Think I'm stupid like my cousin to get myself in trouble too? Ha. " Holly walked on her way as the others drew the cloak back over each other and headed back upstairs.  
  
She slipped through the main entrance and walked on in the dark night. Her biggest problem was Hagrid, but luckily he was in the Dark Forest doing some ..work. It was a long walk she made but she made it to her destination. The Quidditch field. She sat down in the center of it, then laid back. I'm acting as if this were my last year at Hogwarts. She thought to herself. Those yellow snake eyes of hers closed slowly. She began imagining the games that were played for her first time. ....Holly you're losing it.  
  
Jeremy walked up behind Holly and lightly tapped her head with the toe of his boot. He smiled down at her as she opened her eyes. Jeremy sat down at her head, she moved herself into his lap and he lightly stroked her hair.She giggled. He smiled and looked up at the sky. " Tomorrow is our last night...before we seperate for three months at Platform Nine and Three Quarters."  
  
She nodded softly and sighed. " Jeremy..We make it seem like it's like we will never return here..."  
  
" I guess it's because we actually like it. ...But it is weird. I would expect the seventh years to be doing this. " He then combed her hair with his fingers. Her head nuzzling into his stomach, giving a happy sigh.  
  
Footsteps. A small purr. A screeching metalic sound. It could only mean one thing. Filch.  
  
They both looked at each other, jumped up and ran down the field, planning to escape through the locker rooms. After making it back in the school, they looked at each other and laughed, then headed back to their towers after a small kiss.  
  
It was the next evening. The Great Hall decorated in silver and green with the banners for Slytherin hanging from the ceiling. Professor Snape watching over his table, not smiling but having a glint in his eye, showing those who noticed that they did it again. Gryffindors glaring and sighing at their loss. Harry slightly wounded, with scratches along his hands and face, but no one(except for Ron,Hermione, and Dumbledore) knew why. Professor Quirrell wasn't at the faculty table next to Snape which caught the attention of most. Fred and George began whispering about how Snape killed Quirrell to get the Defence position next year. Dumbledore lifted up his golden fork and lightly tapped it against his glass, sending a ring through the hall, bringing everyone's attention up on him. He finished after the crowd was silent and stood.  
  
" And so it ends. A year that was certainly eventful for new comers and a full seven years that was extraordinary for you graduates. I know that there are questions you want answers to as to why one of our faculty members is not here. But I'm afraid that answer is something you won't need to concern yourself with. Now then. There is a house cup that needs to be awarded as I understand. So without any more time spent talking on, I will announce your calculated points. In last place. Gryffindor, three hundred and twelve points. Hufflepuff, three hundred and fifty-two. Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points. And Slytherin with four hundred and seventy-two. "  
  
Holly slapped hands with her teammates, her cousin and a few other serpents. She turned to the Gryffindor table with her arms outstretched, bobbing her head like a bird listening to rock music saying. " What now Lions? What now! Slytherin forever!!! Whoo!! " She turned back, laughing with her friends.  
  
" Yes Slytherin well done, well done. But, there are some last minute points I need to award. No need to worry, I'm sure Slytherin will still be this years winners. " He turned to the Gryffindor table. The points were given to Ronald Weasely, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom. And that did it. There was a loud, long roar that these Lions made, winning the house cup. Holly and Draco's mouths dropped as well as some others I'm sure.  
  
Jeremy couldn't believe it. Holly couldn't believe it." He gets 50 points for playing a stupid game of chess? CHESS?!! This is absolutely unbelievable!! " She stood up on the bench and screamed at Dumbledore. " I DEMAND A RECOUNT!!!!!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled from underneathe his silvery beard and clapped his hands, the Slytherin banners and decorations were soon changed to gold and red with the Gryffindor banners. Snape didn't show it but he was flabbergasted. A last minute awarding of points had never been done. It was all Potter's fault.  
  
That very next day, students on the Hogwarts Express were being taken home to their families for summer break. Holly was hoping to tell her friends even more. Espically how Gryffindor won house cup. During the ride back, Jeremy held his Slytherin in his arms tight, glad they didn't have to share a room with anyone else. The train stopped at King's Cross. They got off and ran through the wall, ending up in the muggle version of the train station, between platforms nine and ten. Jeremy and Holly looked around. A man with long gorgeous black hair stood with Severus. He was pale and tall with blue eyes. He was talking to Snape and standing with a woman who wasn't so pale but had short brown hair, fluffed at the ends. She was leaning with the tall man and talking as well with Snape.  
  
Holly and Jeremy walked over. The woman smiled and looked at Jeremy. " Hello Jeremy. Have fun? "  
  
He smiled and nodded. " Hi mom..yes I did. "  
  
" Oooh your parents? I see where you get your looks Jeremy. " She giggled as she started looking at his father.  
  
" And this is your son's little girlfriend, my daughter Holly. " Snape grabbed Holly's shoulder, shoving her forward infront of Jeremy's father. She smiled up at him and giggled even more. He smiled back at her, showing off his fangs. She gave a small squeel. " Well Keal..Nice meeting you..and you as well Risza..but I just have a small question. It's broad daylight out....how are you lasting in the light? "  
  
Suddenly Keal burst into flames, Risza pulled her wand from her pants pocket and put it out. They both stared at Severus, Holly couldn't stifle her laughter and fell over holding her gut. Keal responded, slightly chared. "....It was....mind..over matter.." Snape stared..  
  
" Oh...Sorry then..I guess. Holly let's go. " He took her things walking away, not wanting to say anything more. Holly stood and hugged Jeremy tightly.  
  
" Jeremy..don't forget about me.." She nuzzled him as his parents took his things and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
He rubbed her back. " I won't forget about you...how can I? " He pulled away from the hug and then kissed her softly, rubbing her cheek as he did so. She returned the kiss and giggled. He smiled at her. " I'll see you soon Holly. Very soon. " She nodded and they kissed again, grabbing each others hands and slowly pulling away from each other to follow their parents. Before they're grasp was broken they both said good-bye and took off. 


End file.
